Long Forgotten
by ohyouknow88
Summary: When Starfire suddenly destroys the mall, the titans are worried. When she attacks them...they are shocked. What's happened to Starfire? Can the team save her, or are they the ones who need saving? Third time i rewrote the summary, i'm no good. Read pleas
1. Chapter 1

Strange things often happened in Jump City. Not a day goes by when someone isn't in trouble or in need of any assistance from the Teen Titans. The team finally caught a break after a fight with Slade. Robin, of course, was on the monitor searching for any sign of the escaped villain. Beastboy had challenged Cyborg to a play a videogame, and they sat on the couch, racing their cars on a never ending track. Raven sat at the table, book in hand, ignoring the boys and an insistent Starfire.

"Please friend Raven? Would you like to do the hanging out today?"

"No thanks Starfire. I have a hundred pages left and would like to finish."

Starfire eventually gave up and went to the others, trying to get them to come with her. None of them were interested at the moment so she decided to go by herself. She had been gone for a few hours when the alarm sounded.

"What's the trouble?" asked Raven, who after finishing her book and started another. They boys stopped their game as Robin typed a few keys on the monitor.

His mask seemed to grow twice its size and his jaw dropped to the floor, "You're not going to believe this."

He made the image show on the big screen for the others to see. They figured it was Slade at first, but when they got a camera view of the mall, they looked the same as Robin and couldn't find any words. The mall had been almost smashed to bits, and the attacker was none other than Starfire. The titans raced as fast as they could to the t-car and Robin ended up taking his cycle as they hurried to the mall

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think. I want to write a few chapters for this and would like some advice, and friendly criticism.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

As the titans neared the mall, they raced to help Starfire, but as they approached, she turned her slivers of green eyes at them. She said something that none of them could understand, or have time to, as she shot starbolts at them. They quickly dodged her attack, and formed a circle around her.

She said something again, but it sounded like it didn't belong on earth at all. Then, Robin realized, "She's speaking Tamaranian! Cyborg, can you understand her?"

"No, man! The stuff she taught me was on the chip that was messing with my brain. I have no clue what she just said."

Starfire clenched her jaw and went on the offensive. She went first to Beastboy, who changed into a multitude of animals to avoid her, "Dude! What's wrong with her? I don't want to hurt her!"

"You couldn't if you tried," Raven said as she enveloped Starfire in black energy, "She's Starfire."

Starfire managed to punch a hole in the energy surrounding her and went after Raven, who blocked her attacks with the energy, but each time Starfire hit one, it would break. It was Robin who yelled, "Get her back to the tower! She could hurt someone here."

The others knew there was nothing they could do but help Raven get away from the advancing Starfire, who was quickly getting the upper hand. She knocked Raven back by punching her dark wall with one hand, and as it broke, she used her other hand to fire a starbolt at the undefended sorceress. Cyborg blasted her before Starfire could get any closer to Raven.

Starfire glared at Cyborg before she quickly flew over and was about to blow his whole arm off with a punch, but Robin stopped her with his staff, landing with a blow to her head. Starfire lie on the ground and put a hand to her head. She then got up as fast as she could and few away.

"Wait!" Robin yelled. The last thing he needed was one of his teammates causing havoc, especially the nicest of them. He also hated attacking her, but he didn't want to see Cyborg's arm get ripped off.

He rubbed his temples as the other titans stared at him, eyes about as wide as when they saw Starfire destroy the mall, "Dude. I didn't know you had it in ya. Are you okay?" Beastboy asked. Nobody expected Robin to raise a finger against Starfire, but apparently they were wrong.

"I'll be fine. Are you all okay?" When they nodded and Raven got up, he asked, "What was wrong with her? She would never do that unless something was controlling her. Raven?"

"I couldn't sense anything but her rage and confusion," the sorceress said, pulling her hood down in the process, "There was nothing else."

Robin sighed, "Cyborg? Did you notice anything?"

Cyborg put his head down, "There was nothing out of the ordinary, but she did seem pretty angry."

"Why was she speaking Tamaranian?" They all shook their heads, "Are you sure there was nothing?" his words were strained, like it wasn't something he thought he would ever ask. All of the titans knew about his crush on her, but they knew now was not the time to mess with him.

"There was nothing," Cyborg repeated.

Robin closed his eyes behind his mask. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to, "We have to track her down and bring her to the tower. Beastboy, see if you can get her sent. Raven, try to sense her. Cyborg, does Starfire still have her communicator?"

Each of the titans did their work, Beastboy changing into a bloodhound, Raven meditating, and Cyborg looking at the screen in his arm.

"She has her communicator. We can track it," the titans looked up at him, "She is headed-," he stopped, not wanting to say. This would probably kill Robin inside.

"Where?"

"She's in Slade's old warehouse."

Robin did indeed, die a little inside. He couldn't believe she would be anywhere near him, unless, "Slade has something to do with this. We have to stop him and help Starfire. Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**To be honest, i really wanted to put this up later, but i'm really bored. So, i'm putting this up right now.**

** I'll have the fourth chapter up by the end of the week.**

**School, ya know? I'm very proud of this chapter. First and third part are in Tamaranian! Hope you like it as much as i do!**

* * *

><p>Starfire lit up Slade's old lair with her hand. Enough of the pain had gone away to know she had been here before, if only once or twice. Why? was the question. She mumbled something as she maneuvered through the place full of fallen gears.<p>

The first thing she could remember after her home was being in a very strange place. Then, those creatures she had never seen before attacked her, so she ran. They spoke a strange language and she knew they were after her. Again, she couldn't figure out why.

She sat on one of the gears and examined her outfit. She scowled. This wasn't what she usually wore. She had been wearing her other clothes only minutes ago. Hadn't she?

"Princess Koriand'r. Are you alright?"

She recognized her own language and looked up, eyes glowing again, "Who are you? Where is this?"

A man in a black and grey uniform with a black and orange mask came out of the shadows. There was only one eye showing behind the mask, "Dear princess, you are on Earth. It is a planet far away from your own. Many people are trying to capture you. I will help you stop them if you wish."

"How do you speak my language? These creatures do not."

"I decided to learn a long time ago. I guess it came in handy," the man said in a monotone voice, "The humans who attacked you are coming. Would you like my help?"

Starfire looked him over once and said, "If you are a capable warrior, I will request your help. I know nothing about you."

The man nodded, "A good answer from a princess. I have stopped these humans before, and will again if you stay back. If they don't see you, I can easily finish them off."

"You will betray your own?" When he nodded, she said, "Very well. If you can indeed defeat them, I will have your help. If you do not, I will leave you to your fate."

The man nodded, "There is one thing princess. You have something they are using to track you. May I have it?"

Starfire looked at her belt and unhooked a round yellow device with a T on it, "What is this?"

"There is no time for that. They are coming. You must give it to me and hide."

Starfire gave him the device and flew away, hiding behind a stack of gears. She watched the man stand at the door. She would have to applaud him for that. Some of the best warriors on her planet weren't so bold. She would have to see just how good this warrior actually was.

* * *

><p>Robin rushed down the hall. The others were right behind him, trying to keep up.<p>

"Straight ahead!" Cyborg called to him. They all entered the room, and ran into their old foe. Slade had his hands behind his back, his eye glaring directly at Robin, none of the others seeming to matter.

"Good afternoon, Titans. Pity that there are only four of you here. I would like to give this to its rightful owner, but I see she is not here," Slade said as he moved his hand in front of him to show off the communicator.

"If you've done anything to her I'll-," Robin almost growled.

"Calm down. I have done nothing to the girl. In fact, she gave this to me. I just want to return it to you since it's of no use to me," Slade tossed the communicator to Robin, who easily caught it, "My my, Robin. You seem to believe that I haven't done anything to the communicator. But, then again, you probably will sit up all night examining it, wont you? I have done nothing to her. Starfire is not your friend anymore."

With that, Robin ran to attack Slade, who, quickly moving out of the way, delivered a blow to Robin's stomach. Robin fell to the ground, winded, as the group joined in. Raven went to Robin's side, and seeing he was okay, said, "Someone else is here."

Robin nodded, but was still focused on Slade. He stood and pulled out his staff. Raven stayed back as the boys fought. Beastboy caught a glimpse of her and flew to her side, changing back to his human form, "What's wrong. The fight's over there," he said pointing at Cyborg and Robin charging Slade.

"She's here. I can sense her."

"Where?"

"Don't worry about it. Just fight Slade. I can get Starfire by myself."

"How?"

"Just go!"

Beastboy changed into a falcon and flew into the fight. It seemed to be going nicely for the titans. Raven used her powers to throw a few gears at Slade. Then, when the other titans surrounded him, she walked away. She didn't want to startle Starfire, but needed to get closer before she could get into her mind.

She knew Starfire would be watching closely, so she didn't give any hint that she knew where she was hiding. She walked past Starfire and began to meditate. Her soul self flew out of her body and into Starfire, who didn't see it coming. She had been watching the strange man crush the humans. She could tell that they would lose in a matter of minutes, even though he made it look otherwise to them.

Raven's meditation was interrupted when Slade ran toward her. She let her soul slip into her body and began to fight. She blocked a few of his attacks, but didn't get a good hit in before he knocked her back. Cyborg was off his aim, and was more likely to hit one of his teammates so he ran to punch Slade, who dodged and stuck something onto his back. Cyborg's system short circuited and he fell over.

Beastboy would have gone to help, but he was knocked out when Slade hit him with his staff. Raven was tired from being in her friend's mind, and was quickly knocked out. Robin, who had been focused on Slade the entire time, was now furious. Slade didn't show any emotion as the boy wonder attacked, letting him exhaust himself. Eventually, Slade delivered the final blow and Robin fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Slade looked back to where Starfire was hiding, "You may come out now princess. See what I have done to these pathetic humans. They are not dead, but I believe it is enough to show what I can do."<p>

The princess came out and examined the team, "Who are they?"

"They call themselves the Teen Titans. They are ruthless, and stop at nothing to destroy their enemies. You are lucky I have dealt with them before. Otherwise, they would have captured you."

Starfire continued to look over each member. Her eyes stopped at Robin, but she felt something but could not remember his face or any of the others. She believed they were after her. If she was on their planet, she should learn their customs and language and try to make peace, but now was not the time and that's not how she was taught to respond to enemies.

She could feel in her bones that she had to run. But from what?

"We must leave before they awaken. What do I call you warrior?"

"You may call me Slade."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Robin woke up. He went to fix Cyborg, and when he was up, they carried Raven and Beastboy back to the tower. Once they came to, Robin looked at Raven.<p>

She looked down as she said, "I know why Starfire is acting that way, but I don't know the actual cause."

"Why did she fight us?"

Raven lowered her head, not wanting to see Robin's face, "She doesn't have any memory of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Latest chapter. I wrote the first three pretty much the same day. <strong>

**I have ta tell ya, this isnt how it was going to be originally, but all the better to surprise the readers.**

**The first and third part is in Starfire's language. I didnt bother to make up words, so you can understand her right now. I would call her koriandr more often, but starfire is quicker to type.**

**Now, you might ask. How does Slade know Tamaranian? Figure it out. It possibly will be mentioned again, but i do believe i already put it in the seocnd chapter.**

**Slade is a jerk, but he will serve his purpose. What could he want with the princess? Why can't she remember anthing? Which villain will i use next? All will be answered...when i figure it out, myself. **

**Thank you for reading. Please review. I am getting more comfortable with this story so i have been writing all day. Thank you to my first reviewers. It makes me happy that you all enjoy and look forward to more chapters. To be honest, so do i. **

**'Til next chapter. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Titans Tower, the team was sitting in the living room. All but one sat on the couch. Robin had gone to his room. Beastboy and Cyborg were surprisingly quiet, and Raven was busy thinking. They all looked up when Robin entered the room holding Starfire's communicator.

"Slade didn't do anything to it. Cyborg, do you still have that chip? We might be able to read it off of the computer."

"Sorry man. I have no idea where it is. I haven't seen it for months."

"We can't talk to Starfire until either we know Tamaranian, or she learns English."

"You can always kiss her again," teased Beastboy.

Robin waved away his comment, "If Slade tells her anything, she would kill me before kiss me." He then turned to Raven, "If we bring her to the tower, can you restore her memories?"

Raven looked right into his eyes when she said, "I can try. I can't be sure until I get a better look in her head."

"Then, let's go."

"Dude, we just got our butts kicked. Shouldn't we take a break?" Beastboy asked.

"Not until Starfire is safe."

With that, the group stood and followed their leader, "Do you even know where to find them?" Cyborg asked.

"No," Robin said shortly, "but I know where to start looking."

* * *

><p>Starfire looked at Slade. To her he looked weak. He was not like the warriors on her planet. He was too small and human. There was something about him, though, that she respected. He had easily knocked out the titans, while she had to flee. He had saved her, but saving someone doesn't earn trust.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. She was using her forceful princess tone that Slade was surprised by. He had always thought she was the weakest of the titans, easily distracted by her love for her friends. He realized that before the titans, she must have had to be forceful to show her power over others. Either way, he didn't like her sudden confidence.

"Dear princess, I am going to get you home. First though, I ask your help with something."

"You have proven your worth. I will help you."

"I would like you to kill the titans."

Starfire hesitated. She didn't want to kill anyone. Especially not them. They were…what were they? She shook her head, "I will help you, but why not kill them yourself?"

"I want to watch them suffer. You can make sure of that."

"Very well. I shall kill the Teen Titans in exchange for transportation to my home planet.

"It's a deal," Behind his mask, Slade smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>any talking between Starfire and Slade so far has been in Tamaranian. Just for those who did not catch on. i almost clearly stated how he knows Tamaranian, so go dunk your head in a bucket of water and read the second chapter and this one again. Robin really did have a good idea, now didnt he?<strong>

**I have the next couple of chapters done, so they will be uploaded soon, but i will make you all wait a few more days.**

**I'm just like that *smiles evily* **

**i was also very bored so i decided to put this up tonight. Sorry it's a shorter chapter. I just like the suspence.**

**Maybe i'll put the next up tomorrow. It just depends on how much time i have to write the seventh.**

**Anyway, Tata my fellow TT fanatics.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost a week and there were no signs of Starfire. Robin had been pushing the team with training everyday and pushing himself harder. He would stay in the gym for an hour or more after the others had left. It was no use trying to get him to stop. Each of the remaining titans had.

Beastboy had pulled a dozen pranks to get Robin's attention away from training. Cyborg tried by waxing the floor, but the boy wonder thought it was a good idea to train on a waxed floor, so he did, and said they should all do it. Raven had a different approach. She locked every door to the gym and sealed them shut. This only kept Robin out for about three minutes. So, they all gave up and let Robin take out his frustration on his own.

When he was done training he would do the same thing as before, ask if they had found anything, and, when the answer was the same, he gave them a list of places to check and they began searching for the day.

They each crisscrossed the city in the search for the missing girl, urging citizens to avoid the alien and contact them if they had any information. None came for the first few days. It wasn't until the sixth, actually, that they got an anonymous tip that she was living right outside the city.

Beastboy, excited that training was canceled, almost ran when he got the tip, but Robin said it was a trap. No one would give out information like that and it not be one. When Cyborg asked what they were supposed to do about it, Robin said the answer like it was obvious. They were going to call in backup.

First on the scene was Kid Flash. Apparently Jinx was busy, so he came on his own. Bumblebee and Speedy showed up next. Aqualad, Mas and Menos decided to stay behind to guard their city. The other honorary titans were each tied up with something.

When they all arrived, Robin thanked them and explained why they were asked to come.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Kid Flash, who was raiding the fridge.

Robin had a ghost of a smile as he said, "We're walking into a trap. I thought you could help make sure we survive."

"That sounds easy enough."

"Great," Robin said sarcastically, "Just one thing."

"What's that Rob?"

"Get out of the fridge."

Kid Flash put the food back in the fridge and ran to the couch to sit down, "Sorry. It's a habit."

They were briefed on their plan, which was to leave Starfire unconscious if possible. From there they would bring her to the tower to see what they could do. If their plan worked, Starfire would be safe and under control. If it didn't, they would be in serious trouble.

* * *

><p>Starfire waited. She had been told what to do. It wouldn't be much longer before the team came for her. Slade told her more than the four of them would come. He would be able to subdue them while she finished off the others.<p>

The boy Slade called Robin was sure to attack her. She had watched him closely when he fought with Slade. As long as she stayed back and attacked from a distance she would finish him off quickly.

The girl, Raven, would be easy to beat as long as the others were away from her. The green skinned boy was impulsive and if she could get him to change in a pattern, she would get rid of him quickly by exploiting that. Surely she could easily get rid of Cyborg. He was made mostly of metal that she would have destroyed the first time they fought, if it hadn't been for Robin.

She scowled. Slade told her Robin was the worst, the leader. Taking him down would be a pleasure. She looked out of the cavern at the giant T on the island. It was just a few inches tall from her distance, but she longed to be closer, to walk through its halls. She just didn't know why.

Slade said they had taken something belonging to her and that they also had a way to get her home. She didn't know what they could have, but she intended to find out. This way home would be very convenient to her. She had to get back to Tamaran.

She wanted to be home. To see Tamaran again. She would give anything. She wanted to see her parents and Galfore. She missed him most of all. It had only been a few days, but she wanted to stand next to her mother and father and look out over Tamaran. Starfire remembered the last time she saw them, how sick and broken hearted they were that they had to send her brother away. She wanted to go home and comfort them, say she was as heart-broken as they were.

Starfire snapped out of her thoughts as she saw something move across the horizon. It was the Titan's ship. She looked at her hand, which now glowed with green energy. "This is it," she thought to herself. She raised her hand, aiming directly at the ship, and fired.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahaha.<strong>

**The plan is set and in motion. How will this end?**

**For now, only i know. Just because i need to keep writing.**

**To be honest, i didnt expect to put this up today. I had a feild trip to Magic Mountain. It was fun, but my freinds didnt want to go with me to DC Universe. I was so bumbed out. I would have gone, but i forgot my phone so, yeah. The cool thing was, i high fived a green lantern. It was totally awesome!**

**Back to why i put this up. I was writing on the bus. Not the actual bus, i had a notebook with me. I finished a couple of chapters so i will put the next up tomorrow unless something happens.**

**Tata, fans**


	6. Chapter 6

How do you dodge a starbolt that is almost as fast as light and lethal if you're on the wrong end? The T-ship couldn't tell you. Raven put up a shield fast enough so they wouldn't be walking home, but it did some damage. The ship tumbled down, but Cyborg managed to not crash somehow. Kid Flash was the first to actually see Starfire, but ran to help his friends.

Beastboy had decided to fly there. He saw his friends were being helped and continued to Starfire, who seeing she was spotted, ran into the cave. Beastboy knew this trick very well. She would lead him in until he had limited changing room. Then she would knock him out cold while the others were just getting to the entrance.

Beastboy stopped at the entrance. His first thought was to go to Starfire, but his second was Robin telling him to be careful. Waiting would be best, but he couldn't wait until they arrived. He changed into a bat and flew in. He flew quickly though the twisting tunnels and into a large cavern where Starfire was waiting. There was enough changing room, but he didn't have time to as a pounding filled his ears and green energy surrounded him.

Robin looked at the damage to the T-ship and at Cyborg, who was almost crying over the work he just did on it. Raven looked at her communicator and toward the cave, "Something's wrong."

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I can't find Beastboy."

"He was going to fly."

"I know, but where is he?"

"He's right over-," Robin stopped short as a figure walked out of the cave which was now only a quarter mile away, "Slade."

Kid Flash covered the distance between them and Slade in a heartbeat and circled around him at his top speed, closing him into a little space. Bumblebee was next there and shot at Slade with her stingers. Speedy impatiently waited with the other flightless titans. Raven enveloped them in dark energy and they were transported to the entrance of the cave, where Speedy waited for a perfect shot at Slade. Raven went into the cave first, followed by Cyborg, then Robin.

She could sense Starfire, and she knew Beastboy was alive, but just barely. She searched with her soul for Starfire, who seemed to want them to come closer. There was something else though, something Starfire never seemed to have before: hatred.

"I think she wants to kill us," Raven said suddenly.

"What makes you say that?" asked Robin, slightly offended that Starfire would be accused of such a thing.

Raven glared back at Robin. The cave was illuminated by the light from outside, where the fight could still be heard, but it was getting darker with every step they took. Cyborg had been listening intently and knew where this was headed, "Robin, I don't think-," he started, but Raven cut him off, glaring at Robin.

"She is leading us into a dark cave. I can barely sense Beastboy, and Starfire seems…happy that she's doing this. What do you think Slade told her? That we were her friends? Face it Robin, if I can't help her soon, she will kill us."

Robin's face turned red. He didn't want to believe it no matter how true it was. Starfire wasn't the type of person to kill. She wasn't even comfortable with the subject of death when it did come up. A scream came from somewhere in the cave. It wasn't just any scream either.

It was Starfire.

* * *

><p><strong>Savvy?<strong>

**This is a shorter chapter for a reason. I am going to make you wait about 2 days, unless i fix the next chapter. That review came in handy.**

**I was just going to fix the next a little before i put it up. **

**And, yes. Beastboy would probably not actualy do such a stupid thing, i just didnt want to have so many characters to write for. Sorry Beastboy!**

**Tata. And please continue to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Robin was gone before Raven could say it was a trap. Flipping on his light, Cyborg followed. Raven mentally slapped them as she ran, but they were already gone. She sensed Starfire's excitement almost like her happiness before this mess. Robin was full of distress, Cyborg was worried, and Beastboy…He wouldn't make it home. She had to help him.

* * *

><p>As Robin entered the cavern, lights on the floor turned on. Starfire was standing in the middle of room, looking at him, with a smile on her face. He knew he'd been duped the second he saw it. A few feet away, crumpled on the floor, was Beastboy. He didn't look alive in the least, but Robin knew he was, just barely.<p>

Starfire's smile became slightly wider as Robin looked at her in disbelief. She had gotten him by himself quicker than she thought. Slade had taught her a few ways to beat Robin if she needed to use them, but looking him over, Starfire realized she wouldn't need to. He looked plenty distressed and confused but there was also a feeling that he was hurt. This wouldn't take long.

Robin stared at Starfire. Everything in his mind flipped. She was the nicest person in the world just days ago, but now she had almost murdered one of her own teammates. She wasn't the Starfire he knew any more. Just another criminal. No. She was Starfire. She would always be Starfire in his mind. He just didn't want to admit it.

He didn't move as Starfire took a step forward. He couldn't stop staring at her, at all the differences. The way she walked, held her head, even the way she looked at things was so far from his Starfire. He now knew what she was going to do, and there was no doubt in his mind that she would kill him.

As she moved closer, Robin stayed, his brain regaining control. She had only taken a few steps, but Robin knew that was all she needed. Luckily, he had enough sense to move away from her starbolts. Starfire managed to stay at a distance that Robin had limited attacks to use while also being close so she could almost hit him every time.

* * *

><p>Cyborg was next to enter the cavern. The first thing he saw was Robin running from starbolts. Any other time he would think it was funny, but he knew better right now. The second thing he saw was Starfire looking at him like he was gum stuck on the bottom of her favorite shoes. He gulped, knowing that look. He had seen that look many times, mostly when Raven blamed something on him and Beastboy.<p>

Where was Beastboy? Scanning the room with his cybernetic eye, he saw that his friend was lying on the ground, his heart was faintly beating. Cyborg was torn as to who he should help. His fallen partner or the one who was still fighting. He closed his human eye. This would be so much easier if Starfire didn't look at him like that. He ran toward Starfire, arm pointed and cannon ready.

Starfire, who hadn't wanted to deal with more than one titan at the same time, focused on Cyborg for a moment. Robin also ran toward her, but she fired a warning shot at him. Cyborg was on his own. He was close enough for Starfire to easily hit, but instead, she did what she was going to do the first time. She sidestepped his cannon and swung her arm up, straight through the metal man's arm.

Cyborg, who saw it coming, pushed her back with his now only usable arm. He shot at her, hitting her in the stomach and she landed with her back to the wall.

* * *

><p>Raven had entered the room, and not even stopping, ran to Beastboy. He was in pretty bad shape, but Raven could heal most of his injuries. It was then that she looked up to see Cyborg with only one arm and Robin just staring at Starfire, who was standing up again. She looked breathless, but she wouldn't give up. They all knew that much. Starfire would fight as long as she could.<p>

* * *

><p>Before Starfire could take off Cyborg's other arm, Raven put up a shield between the two and Robin took his chance to get close to her. He swung his staff, pinning her against the wall. Cyborg pointed his cannon at her, but couldn't fire. He would never do that, especially since it was Starfire. In his mind it was only okay if he needed to do it, but Starfire didn't have much fight left in her and he could see it as plain as the look of her face.<p>

Robin understood. He wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was needed, but it was Starfire this time. It wasn't some random criminal or psychopath. Starfire was Starfire, and for some reason she didn't fight against either of them, even though she could have easily pushed both of them away. She stood as still as a statue, but her face showed something other than hatred for a brief second.

The feeling Starfire had quickly passed, as she grabbed the staff in one hand, and threw it across the room, knocking Cyborg a few steps back. Robin flew along with the staff, of course. He let go, but he was already several feet from her. Cyborg didn't have time to react as Starfire aimed at him.

Raven, while healing Beastboy put up a small shield that barely protected Cyborg. She was getting tired from using her powers more than she usually did, and the stress of her teammates' emotions didn't help at all.

Cyborg was again, mentally slapped as he moved closer to Starfire again. Robin had joined again and both were ready to stop the fight by any means necessary. Raven wasn't sure how they would get out of the cave if they fought like this. Slade was still a problem to deal with, but the first priority was to help Starfire.

Raven, not being able to take the emotions anymore, stood up and walked to Starfire, who stopped her attack on the boys to watch her straight forward plan. A peacefulness entered Starfire's mind, and she put her arms to her sides, making no attempt to fight.

"Will you back up for a minute?" Raven said to the boys. It was more of a command than a question, "Cyborg, go get Beastboy."

"But-,"

"Now! He should be able to walk."

Sure enough Beastboy rolled onto his hands and knees and put a hand on his forehead, making an uncomfortable whine. Cyborg ran to his friend to help him up, and Robin took a couple steps back as was asked, but Raven made it clear he was supposed to stay by moving him back. Raven stepped in front of Starfire and focused all of her power. Starfire relaxed and fell asleep as the empath knew she would, and Robin caught her.

Raven staggered, but leaned against the wall for a second. She felt even more drained, but at least she didn't have to deal with Starfire's mixed emotions for a while.

"How did you do that?" Robin asked, now carrying Starfire bridal style.

"Does it matter?"

"No, but why didn't you do it sooner?"

"Don't ask. I need to meditate."

"But-,"

"I said don't ask. By the way, you seem to have forgotten about Slade."

If he hadn't been carrying Starfire, he would have run outside to fight, but he asked, "How are the others?"

"They're all down. Slade is gone."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Raven gave Robin as menacing of a look as she could, which wasn't much, and replied, "I was busy. You were busy. Was it really that hard to figure out? They never fought Slade before. I'm sure he was gone a long time ago. Plus, the collective emotions limit my power. I didn't know until just a few seconds ago.

Looking down at Starfire, sleeping comfortably, and his friends, all of which were exhausted, Robin said, "Let's get everyone back to the tower."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I fixed it...somewhat. This was not how it was going to be originally. Some characters didnt get any time, but i will mention what happened to them in the next chapter so please dont bother me with the fact that the other titans are only menitoned once. <strong>

**If you are interested in knowing how it owuld have gone, because the entire story i had going did a flip, albeit small, just PM me and i will tell you.**

**I will not be able to update for a few days so you are on your own until i let my brain wake up. The litle dialogue is only because i didnt want them yelling at eachother during a fight, so within the next couple of chapters, everyone will be talking. **

**Till next time**


	8. Chapter 8

When Starfire woke up, she was confused. She couldn't remember what had happened after she fought the titans. One second she was fighting, the next she was lying on a stiff bed. Looking around at the room she was in, only to be described as dull, she saw she was alone. She sat up and took in her surroundings. The walls were a light color, almost too white to see the blue in the paint. There were no windows save for one near the top of the room that she couldn't see out of. The bed she was still sitting on looked like it was wheeled in, and moved slightly when she shifted on the edge.

She stood up, and was filled with a slight satisfaction. She had fought all four of her enemies almost simultaneously. She had never been the best fighter in her family, but she felt better knowing she could stand a chance against them. Now she just had to figure out where she was. Slade hadn't told her much about the titans. In fact, he mentioned them only a couple of times since she first spoke to him. And it was mostly about how they were after her, but she really didn't know anything else. He had told her to bring the fallen titans to his new hideout, but it looked like she would have to try again.

* * *

><p>Cyborg checked the scanners. Ever since they got home, he had been in the infirmary making sure everyone was okay. He had done the repairs on his arm while he was in there keeping watch over the fallen titans. Kid Flash had been the first one up and told Cyborg what had happened. Apparently, Slade tripped him. Then, he went after Speedy, who wasn't able to get out of Slade's way quick enough. Bumblebee had been knocked out right after Speedy went down. Before Kid Flash could get up, though, Slade made sure he couldn't. Let's just say they didn't last long.<p>

Beastboy had been able to help everyone get back to the T-ship, but was too tired to even think of flying home. He also crashed in the infirmary, waiting for Raven to heal the worst of his injuries. She had healed some, but he still had a hard time moving around. Now, he was talking with Speedy, who had woken up only an hour before. Bumblebee was still passed out, but Kid Flash had been raiding the fridge and zooming in and out of the room to check on everyone.

Raven had been left alone since the fight. She went straight to her room and fell asleep. She was too tired to do anything else. Starfire's emotions had gone haywire during the fight. First she was angry, then upset, scared, confused, happy, and depressed all at once. She was almost in pain while she fought. At least, her mind was. She hid all her feelings, but when she stopped, they flooded her brain, along with Raven's. That was when Raven snapped. She couldn't do anything but calm Starfire down, and even that took a lot, but once they were both calm, it was easier to get Starfire to fall asleep.

Ever since, she hadn't been able to use her powers. She wasn't able to do anything until she had rest. Before going to her room she said she would finish healing Beastboy when she woke up. Starfire would take a little longer and she would need her full strength for restoring any memories.

* * *

><p>Robin watched as Starfire paced the room below him. She was in the same room that was used for Raven because it was the best suited against Starfire's attacks. Cyborg had to Star-proof the room because, after Robin was hallucinating and she ripped up the floor, he realized that she would need to be somewhere she couldn't get out of. He had set to work after that, but the other room was still missing a floor so this was the next best room. Starfire had actually agreed with him at the time and had spent hours punching walls to see if they could hold her. Now though, she wasn't doing anything. She just walked around in a circle, looking up at the window after every one completed.<p>

Robin checked his watch. It was almost midnight. Working always kept him on a weird schedule, but he was tired. He felt like if he were to sleep, though, Starfire wouldn't be there when he woke up. The glass in the window was one-way, but he swore she was looking right at him when she stopped. He leaned back in his seat and took a sip of coffee.

* * *

><p>Starfire knew someone was watching her. She could feel it. She knew they would have a constant watch over her. All she could really do was walk, letting her shoes click on the hard floor, until someone came for her. Her people would notice she was missing by now. They would find her. She just didn't know how long it would take, or how far away they were. She would just have to wait, but she couldn't wait forever and she knew it.<p>

She sat down next to the wall and stared at the window. She could probably fly right through it, or break it with a starbolt. The glass was thick, and she couldn't see through it, but she knew whoever was watching her would leave eventually. They would have to. It was inevitable.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. my brain woke up. I have finished a few chapters so i wanted to put this up today. Yay!<strong>

**Hope you're okay with the fact i didnt really care about titans east members. Kid Flash will stay a little while after they leave, which will be the next chapter so yeah.**

**Dont worry. i didnt ruin anything, bbut i loved writing it so i feel like talking or typing about it right now. It will be up either later today or tomorrow.**

**Probably later today**


	9. Chapter 9

Once Raven woke up she headed straight to the infirmary where Beastboy was laughing at his latest joke while Bumblebee just looked at him with a fake smile. He was annoyed when Raven told him to sit down on the bed, as he had been up making jokes despite the pain he was in. Bumblebee was now talking to Cyborg and Speedy. They had to leave to help stop one of the villains in their city, so they were saying thanks and goodbye.

"Bye Raven, Beastboy, Sparky. Next time we shouldn't wait so long to see each other. Tell Robin we said bye," Bumblebee was saying. Cyborg smiled and said they could stay if they wanted, but Speedy was not particularly fond of the villain, so they had to go. Raven was too busy healing Beastboy to notice them leaving, but Beastboy yelled back, "Come back anytime! How about when none of us are insane?"

"That's impossible," Raven said, stopping the shape shifter's attempts to stand. He couldn't help wanting to move. He was practically starving, and with Kid Flash still running around the tower, he wouldn't get any food.

Cyborg had gotten a sandwich for Beastboy only an hour before, and was convinced he ate it, but Beastboy blamed it on Kid Flash, saying he ran in and stole it when he wasn't looking. For once he wasn't lying. Kid Flash even ate it right in front of the poor boy, but Cyborg had been checking the scanners the entire time and didn't notice.

Raven finally told him if he didn't sit still he would have to heal on his own. That got him to stop moving, if only for a few minutes, just enough time for Raven to heal the worst burns on his arms and legs.

Cyborg looked at his friends and said, "I'm gonna make Robin get his sorry butt to bed. It's like three in the morning, and he's been up for way to long."

Raven nodded as she moved away from Beastboy and towards the door, heading to her room to meditate, "Beastboy, just take it easy for a few days. Don't do anything stupid. No messing with me, Robin, and no getting anywhere near Starfire until I can get her memories back. Got it?"

Beastboy wasn't paying any attention. He'd heard it all before, "Yeah yeah. No pranks, jokes, or being annoying. I heard you the first time Rae."

"Good. And don't call me Rae unless you want to be sent to another dimension."

Beastboy hopped off the bed, still not paying attention. He stretched his arms out before he left to find food. At least Kid Flash would leave his tofu alone. Speaking of which, where was he?

* * *

><p>As the door to the observation room opened, Cyborg noticed thousands of dominoes. They covered everything, from the floor, to the table, to the empty chairs in the room. His jaw dropped. He knew it wasn't Beastboy's doing as the boy was in the other room and didn't have the patience to stand every domino upright. Sure enough, Kid Flash vibrated through the wall on the other side holding a box full of the toys, a look of surprise on his face.<p>

"What do ya think you're doing?" Cyborg asked in a loud voice.

Kid Flash put his finger to his lips and pointed to Robin, who was quietly sleeping in the chair next to the window, "Shh. I was going to surprise Robin," said the boy from across the room. It was almost too quiet to hear, but Cyborg got the message and looked at the room again. Only about half was filled with dominoes, but knowing him, Kid Flash would be there as long as it took to fill the rest, and for him, it wouldn't take long.

"How many boxes do you have anyway?"

Kid Flash smiled, "Enough to finish this. Get a camera and hurry back. This'll be so much fun."

Cyborg just looked a little confused, but knew an opportunity for a funny photo when he saw one, so he went to find a camera. When he got back, the rest of the room had been completely transformed into a sea of black and white. Somehow, Kid Flash was able to stand some of the dominoes on Robin's hair, which made Cyborg almost laugh, but Kid Flash was there in a second to cover his mouth. They snapped a few photos of this and closed the door so they could laugh without worrying if Robin could hear them.

Just then, Beastboy walked down the hall toward them, "Dude! You so owe me a sandwich!"

Kid Flash just smiled, his face now red from laughter, before he said, "Oh, I'll go make you one right now. You should see if Robin wants one. Do you want one Cyborg?"

Cyborg was almost dying from what was going to happen, "Sure, but I'll go with you. You never get the amount of tomato right. Let's go."

They started walking down the hall, and Beastboy just shrugged and opened the door. Without looking, he took one step and knocked over a domino. It took just that one for the whole room to fill with the clattering as they fell, which woke Robin up, making the dominoes on his head fall to the table and knock over the ones on the table and chairs next to him. He heard his friends laughing down the hall.

"Beastboy!"

"It was Kid Flash! I swear! He just wanted to know if you wanted a sandwich, and I…I…This looks bad doesn't it."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"I want a sandwich. And this does look bad so you better hope Raven doesn't find out."

Beastboy closed the door as he left, running down the hall after his friends, "You owe me two sandwiches now, dude! Robin wants one too!"

* * *

><p>Robin leaned back in his seat, letting the last domino on his head fall to the floor with a little clink. He looked through the glass at Starfire. She hadn't moved, but was asleep, arms wrapped around her legs, hugging them to her chest. She must be hungry too. Robin flipped on his communicator and called Beastboy, "Make that two sandwiches. And a bottle of mustard."<p>

He flipped his communicator off before he could hear Beastboy whine on the other end. He was probably about to do the dumbest thing he had ever done since becoming Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone says anything, that last sentence only meant he was about to do something stupid. I do not and will not ever believe becoming Robin was stupid. That said, this has been my favorite to write.<strong>

**the dominoes were from a project i had to do. i didnt choose dominoes for the project and wish i did because they are so much fun. instead nobody payed attention while i was teaching them to play checkers...yeah i like dominoes.**

**Anyway, tell me what ya think. i want to put up chapter ten tomorrow since it's going to be friday! Next chapter will not be so funny, unless you think it will be. Guess i cant say for any of you, but i will tell you one thing. It involves two sandwiches and a bottle of mustard...yep. **

**i think i am starting to ramble so i will cease mmy boredom by writing another chapter.**

**Til next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Robin sighed. He had been standing outside the door to Starfire's makeshift room for five minutes, holding two sandwiches in one hand and his bottle of mustard in the other. He wrinkled his nose. He always hated the smell of mustard, or how it tasted. He had one of the sandwiches made with everything Starfire liked, so he hoped she still liked everything. He took a deep breath before unlocking the door and walking in.

Starfire was still in her spot sleeping. She didn't move, even when Robin sat crisscross right in front of her. Now was a real problem for Robin. He was taught never to do such a stupid thing. He knew everyone would tell him how stupid he is if anything were to go wrong. Beastboy didn't seem interested when he brought the sandwiches to him. He probably thought the sandwiches were for him, and he just wanted extra mustard.

* * *

><p>Starfire felt someone extremely close to her and could smell food. She opened her eyes to see that the boy, Robin, was sitting right across from her with a smile on his face. Her first instinct was to strangle him, but then she saw what was in his hands: food. She was starving. She looked up at his face for any sign of trickery, and, seeing none, grabbed the sandwich that Robin had been holding out for her.<p>

She waited, letting him take a bite of his first. She had never seen food anything like the thing she held. It smelt funny, and there were strange colors and shapes hanging out of the two pieces of what Slade had called bread. Robin kept his smile and understood. He took a bite of his sandwich and chewed it slowly, hoping Starfire would do the same before she thought it was a better idea to strangle him.

When she still didn't look convinced, Robin tore a piece off the edge of Starfire's sandwich and popped it into his mouth before he could see what was in it. He never liked eating what she did, and one of the reasons was because he had no clue what she put in her food. He had Beastboy make it this time, so he was still afraid of what was in it. As soon as he tasted the peanut butter and gummy worms, he was disgusted. He swallowed as quickly as he could and watched Starfire.

Starfire waited a few seconds, but finally hunger got the best of her and she took a bite. She was instantly in heaven. Robin took another bite of his sandwich to avoid looking at hers. He gave her another smile which she instantly returned. When Robin reached out to hand the yellow bottle to her, she took it and opened the lid, looking inside at the equally yellow paste. Robin handed her a straw, and she got the idea. She stuck it in the bottle and took a sip, not guessing for even half a second it could be poison or anything of the sort. She was in heaven again. She was still unsure about Robin, but she was positive that she loved mustard.

* * *

><p>Raven had been watching from the observation room and smiled. She had entered only a few minutes ago, and didn't want to know about the dominoes, but sat down to keep an eye on Starfire. Instead, she saw Robin sitting across from her, eating a sandwich like nothing could go wrong in the world. Starfire looked genuinely happy that he was there. She might not even have to restore Starfire's memories if she was happy.<p>

She stood up and walked out of the room, deciding she should know about the dominoes after all.

* * *

><p>Robin and Starfire ate in silence, both knowing they couldn't talk to each other in their own language. That was when Starfire had set down her sandwich and grabbed Robin's shoulders pulling him in for a kiss. Robin didn't object at all, knowing she just wanted to learn English, but also because now he was really glad he came. Every part of him now felt like jelly, but it was over too quickly as Starfire pushed him back.<p>

"I believe your expression is thanks?" Starfire asked, her voice the same as when they first met.

"Uh huh," Robin was at least able to say, "Any time."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter ten!<strong>

**I would have put this up earlier, but i was sick and had to take a nap.**

**Hopefully i wont be sick too long! I'll put up the next chapter when i'm better.**

**I have to get off the computer before i get another headache, so 'til next time.**

**Bye, and thanks for every review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I have…questions," Starfire said searching for the correct words. She was a little uncomfortable using the new words, but she needed answers.

"Sure. Ask away," replied Robin. He was still in a daze, but was listening to the first English she had spoken for a while, and he liked hearing her speak to him again.

"What is this?" she asked holding up the sandwich.

"It's called a sandwich."

"Oh. What is this?" she asked holding up the bottle of mustard.

"Mustard."

"Why am I here?"

"Huh?" he was slightly shocked at her sudden question.

"Why am I here? Why do you hold me prisoner here?" Starfire asked more forcefully. She was more curious about the food she had been eating, but now wanted the bigger answers.

"You're a Teen Titan. This is your home. Your not a prisoner."

"No. I am no titan! My home is on Tamaran. Why did you bring me here?"

"This is where you live now. You were brought here from Tamaran. You escaped from the Gordanians and-,"

Starfire stood up and flashed her green eyes at Robin, who realized he probably said too much, "Lies! The Gordanians have not gone against their own treaties. They would never dare act against Tamaran."

"Starfire, how much do you remember?"

Starfire locked eyes with Robin, thinking for a moment, "I remember being on Tamaran a few days ago with my mother and father and Galfore."

"Starfire, you've been on Earth for years."

"More lies! I have never been here before," her hands began to glow, and he knew he was in trouble.

Robin slowly stood up, grabbing the wrappers and left over mustard, but Starfire wasn't going to let him go so quickly, "Starfire. Now probably isn't the best time for this. Raven will help. She can restore your memory. You just need to calm down."

* * *

><p>"And that makes three," the changeling said, looking down at Robin. He had been listening to their conversation since he had come in to clean up the dominoes since Raven blamed the mess on him. Kid Flash was already gone, along with the dominoes, so Beastboy sat down and watched his friends. He could guess that Star wasn't going to be thrilled with the idea that she lost her memory, and he was right.<p>

* * *

><p>Starfire looked ticked after that, "I have lost nothing! You are trying to fool me. I…" she stopped as Raven entered the room.<p>

"Robin, you might want to leave right now. I can't keep her calm forever."

"But, how did you?"

"I saw you were in here earlier and Beastboy told me you stuck your foot in your mouth a few times, so I thought I should help," she then turned her attention to Starfire who had relaxed against the wall, but was still glaring daggers at Robin, "Starfire, I'm sure you want to be alone. You should know you are not a prisoner here. We will let you out of this room when you can stay calm and not think about killing any of us. I will bring you breakfast later."

Raven waited for Robin to leave before she followed him out. She could feel Starfire's rage as she let go of her mind. Maybe she would have to fix the girl's memories after all. She let out a deep sigh as she locked the door behind her and looked at Robin, who was still holding the trash he had picked up, "Why were you in there?"

"I thought she would be hungry."

Raven crossed her arms, "You're in denial."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means. You do realize she was about to punch your head right off your shoulders, right? You might want to refrain from talking about the past. Especially her past. It's a touchy subject for all of us, and you should understand most of all."

Robin's face turned a little red at that. He did know it was a touchy subject, but was hoping she could remember something, anything, "But she can't remember anything."

"And you think telling her things she doesn't remember will help at all? I need her to stay calm so I can stay in her mind long enough to help. Otherwise, I don't know if she will ever remember anything from before. Until she can stay calm, she is on her own. Give me a few days before I can even attempt it."

"And what do we do in the meantime?"

"Well, you could sleep. Starfire needs time by herself, and I told Beastboy not to bother you. Speaking of which, Beastboy, I can see you."

The changeling let go of the ceiling with his butterfly feet and changed back to normal, "Dude, how did you see me?"

"You were a green butterfly. Try something a little less conspicuous next time you are sneaking around."

"I don't know what that word even means!" he said before tramping down the hall, away from Raven and Robin.

"What was that about?" Robin asked, thoroughly confused.

Raven shrugged, "I told him to stay away from Starfire for a while. He probably thought I was telling him Starfire wanted to see him. Anyway, you need to sleep. I'll keep an eye on Starfire for a while."

Robin looked down, knowing Raven was right. He did need to sleep. He hadn't slept very much for the past week. It would be nice to actually get some rest.

"Fine, but tell me if anything happens."

"You'll be the first to know."

"Goodnight, Raven."

"Technically it's morning, but sure."

Robin walked to his room, throwing the trash away in the main room first.

Raven got a book from her room before going back to keep an eye on Starfire. She wasn't worried that Starfire would try to escape, her brief venture into her mind confirmed her thought, but she had told Robin that she would keep an eye on her. The only thing she was really worried about was Starfire losing her temper, and Robin being the cause.

* * *

><p>Cyborg looked over the mall's security tapes once more. He had been checking them constantly, trying to find something, anything. Most of the tapes were destroyed, but one had Starfire in it right before it went to static. Nothing looked wrong in it at all. Starfire came out of a small store and was in the food court, walking past a bunch of circular tables to get to the door. There were only a couple of people eating or sitting at the tables and paid no attention to her. It was only a second later that she was holding her head, her eyes began to glow and the static began.<p>

Cyborg started the clip over. There had to be something he wasn't seeing.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still alive! <strong>

**total avatar moment there...sorry, but it just sounded like that in my brain.**

**I feel better, so here is the this chapter. A couple of the next chapters will be mostly dialogue, i think. I cant remember exactly...hmm**

**i think it is, but who knows exactly. I dont want to check right now, so you will just have to wait and see. Aren't i evil! **

**Tell me what cha think. I will have the next chapter up sooner or later. probably soon. Maybe later. I'm gonna stop typing now...**


	12. Chapter 12

Starfire began pacing again. She had counted one hundred thirty two steps to walk around the room completely. She finished a couple circles and decided to fly it once. She stroked the cold walls as she flew, letting a little bit of dust fall to the floor. She flew under the window and came to a stop where she had started. It felt great to fly, but she really wanted to be out in the open and have more freedom.

She had been in this room for a couple of days. She had begun counting meals. She got three each day, and so far she had eleven. Starfire leaned against the wall and heard the familiar click of the lock in the door. Instead of Robin, who she hadn't seen since the first day, it was the purple haired girl. She had her hood up at the moment and was looking at Starfire carefully.

"Are you ready to come out?" Raven asked. She had come in to talk to her a few times over the past few days. Starfire was starting to like her. Sometimes, they would eat lunch together, and Raven taught her a game called chess. Starfire liked the game, but was easily frustrated that she could not win. She had tried to get Raven to tell her about the others on the team, but to no avail. Raven said she would have to learn on her own.

Starfire locked eyes with the girl. She was ready to leave this horrible place. The room had grown stale in her mind. She needed something else to look at, or she would go crazy from boredom.

"Yes. I am ready."

Raven nodded and moved to the side so Starfire could stand next to her, "You just need to follow a few simple rules."

Starfire thought for a second, but let the girl continue, "First, don't try to run away because I will be with you the entire time. Second, try not to be startled or get upset. If you feel like you need to come back, just tell me."

"Is there anything else?" Starfire asked. She was practically flying again. She wanted to see the tower. She wanted to see the sun again. She wanted to get some fresh air, and more importantly, she wanted a chance to be free again.

"Yes. Don't try to hurt us, or I will have to put you to sleep again. It gets old fast. Also, the boys are excited to see you again. They might get a little annoying. Tell them you need a little space and they will back off. If they don't, I will take care of them."

Starfire smiled before nodding. She followed Raven down a few halls to another door, which slid open, revealing the room beyond it.

* * *

><p>She was awestruck at how large the room was. She almost ran when she saw the windows, where she could see the sun shining across the ocean. She took a moment to take in the rest of the room. There was a large C-shaped couch at the other end of the room. In between there was a large space set aside as a kitchen, and across from that, tables where they ate. There was an extremely large television that covered the middle window.<p>

Sitting on the couch were two of the titans. It was the green boy and the metal one. Starfire looked down before walking forward. They were staring at the screen that had a couple of cars on a track, and moving their fingers across the controllers. She was able to get their attention quickly, as Beastboy's ears pricked up and he turned to smile at her, "Hey Star. You wanna play?"

Raven rolled her eyes before walking over to the seats at the table, where she sat down and watched from a distance. Cyborg yelled, "Booyah!" as Beastboy's car crashed.

"No fair! I was talking to Starfire. I demand a rematch!" And he focused on the game again.

Cyborg looked at Starfire and smiled, "Later, Green bean. Morning Starfire. How are you feeling?"

Starfire searched for the words in her head. Raven had told her what some meant, but she still had a hard time putting words together, "Good morning. Cyborg, am I correct? I wish to apologize for before."

"Its fine and you are correct. I have a dozen or more spare arms so don't worry about it."

"And, you are Beastboy or the Green bean?" she asked pointing to him. He had started a new game and was beating Cyborg, who wasn't paying attention, until he paused the game.

"Hey, why'd you pause it? I was so kicking your butt! Sorry, Star, but Beastboy is fine. Where's Robin? I'm sure he'll be excited you're finally out walking around."

Starfire looked down, but before anyone else could say something, Raven said, "Robin had to take care of something. I was going to show Starfire the tower while he was gone."

Starfire felt a little uneasy. She wanted to hug and hurt the boys at the same time. It was a weird feeling for her. She was happy to see them, but remembered what Slade had told her. They might be just using her, but something told her that they really did know her. That was even weirder for Starfire. Her thoughts were split in two about everything.

It made her wonder over a few things. How long had she been away from Tamaran? Did she really know them? Her biggest question was who should she trust?

* * *

><p>Robin walked through the halls of the old building. He had been looking for any sign of Slade. Sadly, he hadn't found anything useful at all. His best bet was to ask Starfire, but he hadn't talked to her for a while, and wasn't sure if she was still angry with him. The old, rusted gears were covered in a fine layer of dust that Robin disturbed as he walked past them.<p>

"Back so soon?" a monotone voice in the shadows said.

"Slade!" Robin inquired, turning to see the man walk out from between a few gears.

"You remember me. How touching. Please, how is the princess? I would say she should have her memory back by now, but she would have told you where to look for me. I take it her memories are gone forever?"

"You tell me. It was you who did this wasn't it?" Robin almost yelled at Slade, who stood with his hands behind his back, staring at Robin.

"You should know I have done nothing to the girl. I simply knew that she destroyed the mall and was attacking you, so I saw my chance to destroy you from within. Her memory loss has nothing to do with me."

Robin didn't look convinced, "Why are you telling me this? Who else would have done something to her? The only person I can think who would do such a thing of is you!"

"I see that it is useless to lie. I don't know what happened to her. Maybe she saw something that shocked her into a relapse. Maybe it has some other cause. It's a mystery even to me."

Robin took out his staff and was about to attack, but Slade had thrown a little smoke ball on the ground and was gone before it cleared. Robin grimaced. He had known Slade was following him, going to tell him something. He always did that. Robin was almost sure he was telling the truth this time, but how could it be anyone else? Who would want Starfire, of all people, to forget the titans?

* * *

><p>"What is our next step?"<p>

"We have waited long enough. The girl will be ours soon."

"I'm sure she will come with me if I talk to her," another voice chimed in, "She's always been so gullible."

* * *

><p><strong>muahaha<strong>

**i wasnt sick very long. I probably would have put this up anyway though.**

**Anyway, the villian should be out in the next few chapters, but if you have a good idea who it is, i just have one thing to say to you..."BE QUIET!"**

**before i post this, i have a question...**

**Beastboy is a vegetarian. I have noticed that he loves ice cream in the episode transformation. Is he okay with the fact that cows are used to make icecream or am i totally wrong and there is a substitute for milk in icecream...or do i need to read the back of a box to see if milk is really in there? I dont know why, but it just bothers me a little. i thougth he didnt eat anything having to do with animals. Am i wrong about that? Please tell me. i would like to know.**

**it is a serious question**


	13. Chapter 13

Raven led Starfire through the halls of the tower. She had shown her almost every important location. There was one, however, she didn't want Starfire to see yet. Now they were walking up the stairs instead of taking the elevator, which seemed to make Starfire a little uncomfortable. Raven opened the door to the roof and let Starfire walk out.

Starfire looked at Raven questioningly before lifting her feet off the ground and flying around the roof. Raven crossed her arms and leaned against the building. She had been letting Starfire explore the tower mostly on her own, but needed to make sure she didn't try to run off. She would give Starfire enough freedom for now, but needed to keep the girl on a tight leash for a while.

Starfire had flown around the roof for a few minutes before landing at the edge, where she sat down to watch the sun set. Raven sighed.

She didn't want to do this. Starfire was a good friend, but Raven had other things to do than babysit. This was something Robin would do, if she let him. She had told Robin to stay away from Starfire for a while. She didn't need him stressed out because of Starfire, but she really wished he would come back soon. Robin could be more patient with Starfire, which was something Raven wasn't good at unless she had something to do in the meantime. The only thing she could do in the meantime was keep an eye on Starfire and let her power build up.

It would take another couple of days before she would have enough power to look through Starfire's memories. She would have been able to sooner, but she had kept her mind connected to Starfire's for a while, which did drain some of her energy, but Starfire was finally relaxing on her own, and Raven was using less power.

Suddenly she heard the door open. It was Robin. Raven looked at him, silently asking if he found what he was looking for.

"It wasn't him."

That was all she needed, "Robin, your turn. I need to meditate. Don't say or do anything stupid. Starfire, Robin will be with you for now. I'll be back later," and with that, she left.

Starfire looked up as Robin walked to her. Raven had helped her not be angry at him, saying he was being inconsiderate, but he was right, and that she would help her get over it. She was told not to get angry by Robin's blunt words. She would try not to, but still. Robin just got on her nerves.

Robin hesitated before sitting next to her. He watched the sunset for a second before saying, "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful with what I was saying."

Starfire smiled a little, "It is fine. Raven told me you were just being a stupid boy."

Robin looked up and smiled, "Yeah."

"I also apologize. I should not have been angry with you for being correct. Raven has told me a few things, but I still do not remember you or any of the others."

"You don't need to apologize. Like Raven said, I was stupid," he decided to change the subject, "So, what do you think of the tower?"

Starfire smiled again, "I enjoy not being in that room. It is wonderful, being up here, in the sunlight again. It just feels better."

"That's good. Maybe we can talk Raven into letting you stay in your room again."

"My room?" Starfire asked. That was the room she wasn't allowed to see yet. Starfire hadn't asked about it as they walked by, even though she did see her name on the door.

"Yeah. You didn't see it yet?"

"No. We walked right past the rooms. Raven told me it was where everyone slept, and that was it. I didn't ask to see any of them."

"Well, do you want to? I would have to ask Raven first because she seems to have some very strict rules for both of us right now, but she might let us go see your room."

"I do not know. If Raven did not show me in the first place, I don't think she wanted me in there yet."

"Okay. Do you want to go back to the main room?"

Starfire looked confused for a second, not understanding the simple words, but said a simple, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Beastboy was still playing a videogame in the main room. He didn't look up when they entered the room, focusing on beating the level. Raven and Cyborg were nowhere to be seen, "Hey dudes. What cha doing?" Beastboy asked.<p>

"Nothing. Where's Cyborg?" Robin inquired.

"I think he went to wash his car, or he went to the bathroom, or he went out, or he went to get food, or-,"

"That's okay Beastboy. I was just wondering."

"Why? Do you need to talk to him? Hey Star, do you want to play? I could teach you. It's not that hard."

Starfire looked a little concerned, but why not. It would give her something to do, and get her away from Robin, "Sure. I will play. Robin, you can go find Cyborg. I do not mind."

"Sweet!" Beastboy said, setting up the second controller, "Raven wouldn't let me teach her before, so it's just me, Robin, and Cyborg who know how to play. Robin, do you want to play?" He asked, holding up the third controller.

"No thanks, Beastboy. I think I'll try to find Cyborg."

"Okay. Starfire, these are the controls," Beastboy was saying as Robin left.

* * *

><p>Cyborg was looking over the tapes again. He was in the evidence room, sitting at one of the computers. He hadn't found anything new, but was getting a headache. The door slid open as Robin entered, "I knew I would find you in here. Why, is the real question."<p>

Cyborg shut off the video before Robin could see, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just looking over a few things. How's Starfire?" When Robin didn't answer, he said, "Just be yourself. She liked you the first time around. Why not the second?"

"I don't-," he stopped midsentence as the alarm went off, and instead said, being Captain Obvious for a moment, "Trouble!"

* * *

><p>As everyone entered the main room, the report was already up on the main screen. Beastboy still had the controller in his hand and was looking confused. Starfire was up, typing on the computer. She had already found the location and when she saw the others said, "It's Cinderblock."<p>

Robin cast a glance at Raven, who just shrugged. Cyborg looked at both of them and whispered, "Did someone tell her how to do that the first time?"

Robin nodded before smiling inwardly. He had taught her to do that, years ago. It was when he and Cyborg were the only two who knew how to use most of the computers. It wouldn't be much use unless they all knew, so he taught the others. Beastboy never used it unless he absolutely had to, so it couldn't have been anyone else. She was beginning to remember. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

><p><strong>i was really bored so i decided to put this up now. That seems to be happening a lot.<strong>

**other than studying for a test i have when i get back to school, or even starting a project due the day after, i just wat to write.**

**Tale of Two Cities isnt my kind of book. Anyone with me on that? I've read most so far, but i am 15 chapters behind now.**

**We finished the book on Friday, but i havent been reading. Thank god for sparknotes! Now i have a lot of work to do this week though.**

**So, now, i will prioritize. i will write and post a chapter a day as long as i read two chapters of that horrible book, read my history book, and get as much of that project done as i can, everyday.**

**Somebody shoot me. Please? I hate this, but it must be done.**

**Before i forget, i am in love with Greg Cipe's music. It's very soothing. He voices Beastboy in the show, for those that dont know, or care.**

**Also, please review. it makes me smile, and i might need it for the next week.**


	14. Chapter 14

Starfire had been easily beating Beastboy at the game he had been playing, and quickly got tired of it. She had stopped when she heard the alarm. On instinct she had gone straight to the computer and pulled up the information. This earned curious looks from the others who had just entered.

"Is something the matter?" was all she asked.

It was Robin who spoke first, trying to hide a smile, "Nothing's wrong, but who taught you to do that?"

Starfire looked at him like it was a stupid question, "You did."

"When did I do that?"

Starfire looked down, "I do not recall. What did you teach me to do?"

Robin's smile faded. Maybe she didn't remember. He then said, "Never mind. Where is Cinderblock?"

"He is at the docks."

"Raven, take Starfire to her room. We'll meet you there."

Before Raven could say anything Starfire put her foot down, "I will not go back to that horrible place. I can help. I refuse to sit back and do nothing."

Robin gave an unsure look to Raven, who just shrugged, "Fine. Titans GO!" and they all left.

Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy all flew while Robin took the R-cycle and Cyborg took his car. Starfire touched ground first and asked Raven what she was supposed to do.

"Take him back to prison," was all she got as a response. Beastboy landed a few feet away and began talking to them.

"What does Cinderblock want? I mean seriously, can't the dude give it a rest and stay in prison for longer than a few days? How long is this going to take? I have a game to get back to!"

"Calm down Beastboy. It's just Cinderblock. It shouldn't take long."

Robin and Cyborg arrived at the same time. Robin got off his cycle and said, "Where's Cinderblock?"

Starfire looked confused for a second before asking, "Who is Cinderblock?"

Robin was now in disbelief. He had asked her where he was and now she was asking who he was. This made him question whether or not Cinderblock was really there at all, but a wall to the warehouse they were standing next to crashed down, and after it came Cinderblock.

"Starfire, stay back for this. Okay?" It was Raven who spoke to her, as the others had already begun to fight.

Starfire gritted her teeth, but nodded and took a few steps back while Raven joined the others. She wanted to fight. She felt like she needed to, but she liked not being locked in that room. She wanted as much freedom as they would give her, but she also knew it would come at a price. One she didn't like.

Out of the corner of her eye, Starfire saw someone run around the side of the building. She saw enough to know it was Slade, and, taking another glance at the fighting team, she flew around the building. Slade was waiting, as always.

"Hello, princess," he said in her language.

"There is no need for that. I understand your language."

"Of course, but I do not want the titans to know or overhear."

"Fine. What do you want?" She said, letting her hands begin to glow. If the titans saw, they would think she was fighting him.

"I wish to know how you are. I trust the titans are treating you like you belong with them?"

Starfire's hands fell to her side, "I still wish to go home. They are a family and I am an intruder. They do not trust me."

"You are learning. The titans have dealt with traitors before. They will not trust you again. Especially not now," Slade said, pointing behind her, where the titans were standing. Beastboy had a frown on his face and his arms were crossed. Cyborg looked pretty much the same, but he was focused more on Cinderblock, who lay a few feet away, completely knocked out. Raven's expression couldn't be seen behind her hood, but Starfire knew she was not happy. Robin looked like he was about to kill someone, namely Slade, who began speaking in English again.

"Tata Titans. It was nice to talk again, Starfire," and he was gone with a puff of smoke.

Starfire looked at the smoke in wonder, but the next second, there was a hand gripping her wrist, pulling her to the others. It was Robin, anger all over his face.

"This is why she shouldn't have come! How do we know she wasn't leading us here just so she could talk to him?" Robin was yelling at the others. They mostly glared at Starfire, but Raven was staring right at Robin.

"None of us knew he would be here. She didn't know Robin. Calm down."

Robin glared at her as Starfire pulled her hand away, "He merely asked how I was. I answered. I did not know I could not talk to others!"

Robin turned his attention to her, "How did he know Tamaranian? That's what I want to know."

Starfire turned her face in defiance as Cyborg scratched his head, "I think I know where that chip went now."

Robin sighed slightly and said, "Let's all go back to the tower. I'm sure the cops will get Cinderblock back to jail."

"No."

Robin turned back to Starfire, "What?"

"I said, no. I will not go back to the tower if you plan on locking me in that room any longer! I wish to go home," and with that she flew away from the group of befuddled teens.

Robin stared after her for a second before looking at Raven, whose eyes were barely visible under her hood, "You aren't going to stop her?"

"No. I told you not to say or do anything stupid, didn't I? This one's all yours. I can't make her come back if I tried, but you should apologize."

"I don't even know where to look."

"I thought you were a detective, Robin. She wants to go home, and she is flying. She will go to the highest point in the city, apart from the tower."

Robin turned and began walking the way Starfire had flown, "I'll see you back at the tower."

"He takes himself way too seriously," Cyborg said, walking to the R-cycle and putting it on autopilot and watching it zoom back to the tower. Raven and Beastboy had already gotten in the car and were waiting for Cyborg to drive them home, "Five bucks says Robin doesn't get Starfire to come back."

Beastboy grinned, "I'll take that bet!"

"You don't even have any money," Cyborg informed the boy as he started the car.

"I can still bet…" Beastboy mumbled, crossing his arms and looking at Cyborg in the mirror.

"Yeah, but it only counts if you have money. Otherwise it's pointless."

"No it isn't!"

"Yeah it is!"

"And so it begins," Raven said, putting her head in her hand against the window.

* * *

><p><strong>I think i wrote a good four or five chapters yesterday. I lost count, but i am finishing the 18th chapter right now, so you can look forward to a chapter a day for a while.<strong>

**Anyways, tell me what ya think. And thank's for the tip about icecream. It's just one of those things. I've also noticed Beastboy eats cookies, and i know you use eggs in those, but there might be a substitute for that...I can't believe i am telling you this. Sorry if you dont care, but it bothers me. **

**Again, please review. i have to go throw a book out the window-I mean I am going to read my book...maybe. **


	15. Chapter 15

Starfire sat on the edge of the observatory overlooking the city and wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them to herself. She had wanted to cry. She didn't, and couldn't, though. It was against what she had been taught. She was never supposed to cry. Ever.

She didn't know why Robin could make her cry just by simply yelling. She'd been yelled at more than once in her life, but no other time bothered her so much. She wanted to go home now. Slade was right; the titans would never trust her again. She wouldn't if she was them, but she was only talking to Slade. She didn't understand why what she did was wrong, but she felt it was.

She had been sitting that way for an hour, and the sun was long gone, when she heard a noise coming from below her. She stood, letting her hands and eyes glow as she asked, "Who is there?"

"It's me," came a voice from the bottom of the abandoned building.

"I know no Me! Go away!"

"It's Robin! Do I still have to leave?"

Starfire thought for a second, "Yes. You are not wanted here. Leave."

She heard Robin laugh from below and looked over the edge at him, annoyance all over her face, "Go away!"

"You'll have to come down here and make me!" was the response she got. Starfire felt her face turn red as she searched for something to throw at him. She didn't waste her energy on aiming a starbolt, but found a small pebble of a rock on the roof, deciding it would be enough to at least leave him unconscious if she threw it lightly enough. She looked back over the edge, but Robin was nowhere to be seen.

This made her confused for a second, but before she realized what had happened Robin was standing right behind her. She turned toward him and was about to fire at him, but he held his hands up and said, "I'm sorry."

This made Starfire stop for a second, but she didn't move her hands, "You are not sorry. If you were you would help me get home! I cannot find where it is."

Robin looked up at the stars and pointed, "You once told me it was somewhere around there, a few light years off, give or take, of course. Do you really want to leave?"

This made Starfire put her hands down, though they still glowed, "I feel you know more about me than I do. I do not know much about Earth, even though Raven has told me much. She said she could give me my memories back, but I do not know. What if she cannot?"

Robin put his hand on her shoulder, "She can help. She will at least be able to get a few memories at first. Will you let her try?"

Starfire took a step back, and Robin moved his hand back as she did, "I do not know. What if I do not like the memories she gives me? How do I know if they are really mine?"

Robin didn't waste a second before saying, "I'll let you see my memories first. You're in a lot of them anyways."

Starfire looked up from her shoes and saw sincerity all over Robin's face, "What if I do not like the memories you have?"

Robin thought for a second, "Then we might have something new in common. My memories before the team was formed weren't all great, but you can see them if you want."

Starfire looked down again, "I do not wish to intrude on your mind. Your memories are your own, and I do not wish to see them."

Robin was running out of ideas. He thought of something to say as quickly as he could, and with as much of a smile as he could muster, "Do I still have to leave?"

Starfire smiled up at him, "No, but I wish you would. I like being alone."

Robin shrugged, "Will you come back to the tower when you're done here?"

When Starfire nodded, he went to the edge of the roof and looked back at her, "I'll see you later then," and hopped off.

Starfire sat back down, watching as Robin walked away. Her main question was how he was going to get back. He had apparently come alone, and without that thing he was riding before. Starfire thought for a second. Now she had no idea why she was supposed to hate him, or how for that matter. He was a good leader, and proved he could be a friend. Starfire leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky.

He had said Tamaran was out there, almost right above her now. She wanted to know if that was true. He didn't seem to be lying, but Slade had said.

She thought about this for a second. Slade seemed to be getting her into trouble. Maybe he had been lying all along. Maybe he was the one she should be fighting, not the so called Teen Titans. They were a nice group. Raven had become like a sister to her, and the boys were nice. She closed her eyes for a second before deciding what she should do.

She stood, and flew toward Robin, landing next to him. He kept walking, but smiled at her as she joined him.

* * *

><p>Back at the tower, when Starfire said she was tired, Raven showed her to her room. It wasn't the one Starfire had grown to despise, but her room before the whole mess. Raven watched as Starfire walked slowly around the room, drinking in every detail. She pulled the curtains back, but it was too dark to see anything anymore. She sat on her bed, bouncing up and down for a few moments and looked up at Raven, "Thank you."<p>

Raven gave a quick smile, but it was replaced by her usual face of boredom, "Your welcome. My room is just down the hall. Knock if you need anything."

As Raven left, Starfire looked at the windows again. She could leave anytime she wanted. She was expected not to. She smiled at how the titans seemed to trust her all of a sudden. Maybe she shouldn't let them down this time. Robin had said Raven would be ready to attempt bringing back her memories in the morning. Maybe she should let Raven try.

She was so busy thinking, that she didn't notice the knocking at the window. After a few moments she did, and wondered why someone would be up several stories, knocking on her window.

She got up and pulled the curtains back slightly more than they already were. She saw a familiar face on the other side of the glass and gasped before pulling the window open and motioning for the girl to come in. The girl smiled at Starfire, who was about to give her a death grip hug.

"Surprised to see me?"

* * *

><p><strong>there you have it. The villain is out and i will not be posting any more chapters. If you dont believe me keep reading.<strong>

**I wonder how many people will stop reading...the next chapter is coming out tomorrow. Or later today. I havent decided yet.**

**by the way if you havent figured out who the villain is, you might want to get your brain checked, or watch a few more episodes of Teen Titans.**

**yeah, so...Tell me what cha think! Sadly, i'm getting cllose to the end. i dont want it to end! I love typing this. I wonder how far i can extend it without making everyone bored...we'll see. Oh well, til next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Robin felt better now that Starfire was back at the tower. He had forgotten Starfire didn't know about his problem with Slade anymore. That wasn't all bad, but he didn't like Slade talking to her at all.

He cooled off as he had walked to the observatory. It had been a long walk from the docks, but it was worth it, as Starfire was there. He was glad he hadn't wasted an hour walking to find that she wasn't there after all. He hadn't lied to her at all, mostly because he couldn't. It didn't seem right to lie to Starfire, and he wasn't about to either.

He was, however, slightly surprised when she followed him home. He had just expected her to fly back to the tower, but she walked with him the whole way. He liked it, having Starfire walking with him, even though he knew he was a jerk only a couple of hours before.

Now he was in the main room, finishing dish duty. He hated when it was his turn, but did what he had to. Raven had just come back from showing Starfire where her room was, and Cyborg and Beastboy were debating over five dollars for some reason. He didn't really care to know.

Raven was reading one of her books, but looked up at Robin from across the room, "I take it you took your foot out of your mouth. She does seem glad to be back, though, for some reason, she did seem excited when I left her by herself."

"Should we be worried?" Robin asked, putting away the last plate, and ignoring her comment about what he had said before, "I mean, is she planning on leaving again?"

"I don't think so. She was just happy when I left. She told me she would wait until morning to give me an answer, though."

"Oh. She told me she wants to go back to Tamaran. Should we let her?"

"I don't see what harm it could do. She might only want to stay for a little while after she finds out what's happened since she originally left. If she wants to stay longer, that's her decision."

"Oh. I guess you're right. What if does want to leave forever, though?"

Raven snapped her book shut, and stood to leave, "Then we let her."

* * *

><p>"Sister! It is wonderful to see you. Why are you on Earth?" Starfire asked her sister, looking happy, but slightly confused.<p>

"Starfire, are you okay? I came as soon as I realized you were here! Where are the titans?" Her sister shifted her eyes around the room and was talking in a panicked tone.

"Blackfire, please calm down. I do not understand."

"The titans! They stole you from Tamaran! They were going to destroy it if we did not let them. You must come back. They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Starfire was completely taken aback by her statement, "But, sister, the titans are my friends. I do not know why they would hurt me."

Blackfire thought for a second, deciding how best to take this, "The titans are murderers! They killed the emperor and empress. Our own mother and father! The titans must be stopped, but we need to get back to Tamaran. There is an invasion, and you are needed to lead us."

Starfire took a few steps back, her eyes tearing up, "Mother? Father? They are gone? You must be mistaken. The titans would never do such a thing. Why would I be chosen to lead? You are much better than I."

Blackfire inwardly choked her sister, "That witch must have erased your memory."

"Raven? She would never do such a thing. She is my friend."

"She must have! And it was father's last wish that you lead. He told me in confidence. You know I can never go against his word, but the titans, they were going to kill us all. You need to help me stop them. We must bring vengeance to Tamaran!"

Starfire looked down for half a second, realizing what Blackfire was asking her to do. She didn't want to kill the titans, but as she cried for, what she thought was the first time in years; she realized she had been fooled more than once now.

"Sister, I will help you. Then we must save Tamaran."

"Yes," Blackfire said, faking a sad face, but smiling inwardly. Starfire was so gullible, "Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>Robin looked at Beastboy and Cyborg, "Goodnight guys. Training begins at seven. You might want to get to sleep."<p>

"Only if you tell chrome dome over here to give me five dollars! He owes me. I won a bet," Beastboy was saying, jabbing his finger in Cyborg's direction.

"Cyborg, give Beastboy five dollars. I'll see you both in the morning."

"I told the little grass stain that his bet didn't count! He has no money," Cyborg said, looking at Beastboy.

"I would if you gave me five bucks!" was Beastboy's retort.

Robin had had enough, "What is this bet even about?"

Cyborg and Beastboy locked eyes before turning to Robin and simultaneously said, "Goodnight Robin," and they disappeared from the room. Robin just shook his head as he walked towards his room. It had to be midnight by now, and he was tired. On his way, he walked past Starfire's room for some reason. He didn't know why, his room was on a different floor, but he decided to.

As he was walking past, he could hear Starfire saying something, and, wondering who she was talking to, put his ear to the door. At first, the other voice was impossible for him to place, but, after a second, he knew. He stood at the door for a few seconds, debating on whether he should knock, barge in, or talk to one of the other titans. He almost touched the door with his knuckles, when it slid open, revealing a tired and nervous Starfire. She looked like she had been crying, but the surprise and anger on her face quickly hid it.

"Starfire, are you-," his voice has cut off as she grabbed his shoulder with one hand and covered his mouth with the other.

He went wide eyed as he was slammed into the wall and she snarled, "You titans will die for what you did."

* * *

><p><strong>dut dut duh! i dont know how to type out that sound...<strong>

**well for those of you with thick skulls, here ya go. I seriously doubt none of you figured it out though. I have been doing homework doubletime, so here ya go. 2 in one day!**

**I'm not 100% sure about posting a chapter tomorrow, but i will try. **

**here's a fun fact for you though! This little sign & is called an ampersand. I like it. It has a funny name and it's like an 8 with 2 tails! Anyways...tell me what ya think...of the story, not the ampersand. you probably think the ampersand is awesome too. or you want me to stop talking about ampersands, or are wondering why i am typing ampersand so much instead of using the little ampersand sign &, but you should know something...i like spelling out ampersand.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Dudes, where's Robin? He's usually the first one here," Beastboy was asking the other titans. It was now 7:04 and there had been no sign of the boy wonder.

"Maybe he forgot, or didn't want to deal with anyone this morning," Raven said. She was levitating off to the side, waiting as patiently as she could. She was ready to leave. She hated waiting, even when she knew it was pointless to do anything else.

"Maybe I should go look for him," said Cyborg, who had actually started training, lifting weights, "He's never been late before."

"No way dude! Do you remember the monster movie? We're safe as long we stick together. The monster will pick us off one by one!" Beastboy negotiated. This earned a very impolite look from Raven, and Cyborg set the weights down.

"If I don't come back in ten minutes, I'll give you the five dollars," Cyborg said, rolling his eye. Beastboy smiled.

"In that case, take your time. In fact, if you want to take a few minutes off training right now, go ahead."

"You want five bucks that much?" Cyborg asked when he got to the door. Beastboy nodded, and Raven looked at him.

"That's just sad," was all she said, but she heard a laugh as the door closed.

* * *

><p>Cyborg wandered down the halls, thinking of where Robin could be. He had already checked the main room, Robin's room, knocked on every bathroom door, and went to the evidence locker, file room, and roof. It was like Robin vanished. Then he had a duh moment. Starfire was nowhere to be found either. He was probably talking to her.<p>

Cyborg knocked on Starfire's door as he passed by. There was no answer from the other side, so Cyborg checked his arm for Robin's signal. It said he was in the tower at least. He never went anywhere without his communicator.

Given a few more seconds, he would be able to find its exact location, but he didn't have that long as something rushed down the hall at him, and he was out cold.

* * *

><p>Beastboy had begun pacing after Cyborg had been gone for fifteen minutes, "Okay. I'm glad I get five bucks, but where's Cyborg? It shouldn't take this long for him to find Robin. Raven?"<p>

Raven had her eyes closed, and she had been chanting, but stopped to say, "You're giving me a headache. You need to stop pacing, now. I have no idea where any of them is. Why don't you go look?"

Beastboy stopped pacing and stared at her, "You didn't create another monster, right?" when she didn't answer he continued, "Right Rae? Rae? You didn't make another monster did ya? That would be so cool, but it would be really freaky. It attacked us last time, so-,"

Raven was getting increasingly annoyed, "I was there Beastboy. I know what happened, but I did not make another one. And you do remember what I said about calling me Rae again?"

Beastboy's ears fell back slightly, "Right. I'm gonna go find Cy. He's gotta be here somewhere."

* * *

><p>Raven continued to meditate for a few minutes, when a scream woke her from her trance. She smiled when she realized it was Beastboy. He was probably trying to pull a stupid prank on her, but when she only heard it once, she was worried. She left the training room and walked down the halls, which were slightly darker than usual, giving them an eerie appearance, even to Raven, who didn't like it one bit.<p>

She couldn't sense anything in the tower. Her reach was limited, but Beastboy couldn't have been very far away. Now she wasn't sure about the monster thing. It was possible, but she knew she hadn't had anything happen to make her get freaked out enough to do something like that.

She sensed what was happening too late, as she didn't have time to react to Starfire knocking her down and gripping her throat, just lightly enough so she could still breathe, if only a little. Raven put her hands up, trying to pry away Starfire's fingers. Starfire glared through narrow eyes, and barked out something in plain English.

"I don't understand," Raven was able to say before passing out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

><p>Robin stared at the ceiling for a few moments. It wasn't his ceiling. That was when he realized it stunk. The smell was horrible, like something had died years before and was never cleaned up. He covered his nose as he sat up and looked around. His shoulder felt like it might be broken, but when he saw where he was, he didn't care.<p>

The walls of the room he was in were a dark color, almost a really dark purple. It looked like piles of bones were lying around, which explained the smell. There was no light, except from a tiny slit in the door, and the room was tiny. Robin had enough room to walk a few steps in each direction, but it was a really small place.

He thought back to the last thing he did. He had walked past Starfire's room and could hear her talking to Blackfire. Then, Starfire attacked him and said something about dying. Great. Starfire wanted him dead, again. So much for his day. He looked for his communicator, but it wasn't there. His utility belt was also gone. That was even better. Now he couldn't even attempt an escape because from what he could see of the door, it looked like it was some seriously thick steel.

The door creaked open and he saw, though the sudden light hurt his eyes, that the door was more than a foot thick. Did they think he was that good of an escape artist? The figure of someone stepped inside, keeping the door only slightly open behind it. Robin thought it was Starfire at first, but knew better when he heard the voice, "Hello Robin."

"Blackfire!"

Blackfire wore a smirk that made Robin want to smack her, but he didn't move from his spot on the floor, "Did you really think I was through with you titans?"

"No," was Robin's answer. He realized she could be the only one to do such a thing to her own sister, "But, I don't understand why you had to erase Star's memories."

"That's simple. I have a deal with a few Gordanian slave traders. They want her back, and I wanted to get out of jail. I couldn't exactly get her to do anything willingly if she knew what had happened, now, could I?"

"Well, that's just fantastic," Robin said holding his shoulder again, "So, you brain wash your sister, then get her to kill us so you can have your revenge on everyone? That's poetic justice, isn't it? How did you erase her memories though?"

"Oh, I don't plan on letting her kill you. Do you want to know where you are? It's the exact same cell Starfire was in until she escaped. That's my poetic justice. I'm guessing you already met your cell mates?" Blackfire asked as she cast a glance at the piles of bones, "The Gordanians didn't say what they were, but I hope for your sake they aren't poisonous. I'll tell you all about the memory loss later. Starfire's bringing the other titans now, but I will tell you the best part now. When Starfire realizes what she did, she will be begging the Gordanians to take her away."

Robin stayed sitting down until Blackfire was gone. He needed to talk to Starfire. He knew she could remember some things. Maybe he could help. He just needed to know how Blackfire did it. Otherwise, he might not survive whatever they were planning for him.

* * *

><p><strong>...i'm tired. review please...yeah<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Beastboy was the next titan to wake up, "Did anyone get the license plate of that bus?"

When he saw he was alone he just sighed, "Didn't think so. Why is it that whenever I say a good joke, they aren't around to hear it?" he asked himself, standing up.

He looked around the cell. He definitely wasn't in the tower. He was in a nice sized cell, with clear walls to see into others and out into the hall. He hated cages. It wasn't because he could turn into animals, and they usually didn't like cages. It was because he was slightly claustrophobic. He looked at the cell across from him, which was empty. The cells next to his were also empty, but he could see something a few cells away.

He also couldn't find his communicator. He knew he had it with him right before training started. He shrugged; guessing he probably left it somewhere.

He thought back to what he had been doing. After he left the training room, he had gone to the main room, but no one was there, so he made a snack in the kitchen, and then went around the halls calling out Cyborg's name. It wasn't that long after that something had hit him, hard. The next thing he could remember was waking up.

Beastboy changed into a ram and tried the door, to no avail. He fell back and rubbed his head, changing back to human for just a moment. Next he tried an elephant, which barely fit in his space, but somehow he was just the right size. The elephant couldn't do anything either, so Beastboy just sat back for a moment. He couldn't do anything. There was no tight space he could squeeze through as a mouse or snake, and he didn't have enough room to shift into a more heavy duty animal like a T-rex.

* * *

><p>Raven gasped as she sat bolt upright. She looked around, hoping to see any sign of Starfire or the others. She could sense the numb minds of Beastboy and Cyborg, but Robin and Starfire weren't close enough. She looked around at her cell, which was almost exactly the same as Beastboy's. She rubbed her neck as she stood up.<p>

The clear walls of the cell blurred as she looked into the cell next to her. There was nothing, but she could see a green blob a few cells down, which she expected was Beastboy. As she looked through the other side, she could see Cyborg, who was just beginning to wake up.

She was about to grab her communicator, but her belt and cloak were both gone. She shifted uncomfortably when she realized this. She hated not wearing her cloak. Using her powers, Raven tried to get the cell door to open. It didn't work, and, as she continued to try, she realized it never would.

* * *

><p>When Cyborg woke up, he realized he was missing an arm, "Oh, come on. I just fixed that!" The damage to it wasn't that bad, but he could tell that his arm was gone on purpose, "I've really got to bring a spare with me."<p>

Cyborg looked at his other arm. The one that was gone was the one he used to talk. Now, he was left handed and had no way to contact the other titans. He pointed his sonic cannon at the clear wall. It fired, but didn't do anything to the wall, "Well, that's just great."

He looked to the side and saw Raven staring at him. She was a few cells away but he could clearly see the look of annoyance on her face. She was silently asking if he could do anything, but when he shook his head, Raven levitated off the ground and began to meditate.

"Now is not the time to meditate!" he yelled at the wall, but he could hear a voice in his mind only a second later.

"Please, don't yell. It's hard enough trying to keep a connection, I don't need any distractions."

"Uh, Raven, how are you doing that?" he thought back to her.

"Dudes? What's going on?" Beastboy thought as he was connected.

"Beastboy? The last thing I want is you in my head. Raven, what are you doing?"

Raven concentrated, "I'm going to find Robin. I need you two to think of a way to escape." She let her soul self reach out as far as she could. The black energy form flew through the halls and doors, almost looking over Starfire talking to Blackfire. It continued down the halls and straight through a large door, where Robin lay, holding his shoulder, "Robin, you're hurt. Are you okay?"

"Raven? How are you doing this?" the boy wonder asked, "Starfire, she's been brain washed by Blackfire! Do you know where she is?"

"Robin, calm down. I can barely keep the connection. Starfire is down the hall, talking to Blackfire. You're in a cell a lot farther from ours. Can you escape?"

"No. I think my shoulder is broken. They took my belt and communicator, too."

"Same," said Beastboy, "Starfire attacked us this morning! I can't believe she would do that."

"Beastboy?" Robin thought, suddenly confused, "Raven, how many of us are connected?"

"All four of us. Now, as you were saying," Raven said.

"Blackfire came and talked to me. She said Starfire was her ticket out of jail. She got Starfire to attack us, and is going to hand her over to the Gordanians."

"What are they going to do with us?" Cyborg asked.

"She didn't say, but I don't want to know."

"Does anyone find it strange that there are no guards or aliens in here?" Beastboy thought for a second, "I don't mind, it's just weird, ya know?"

Robin thought for a second, "Maybe, Blackfire doesn't want Starfire to have any chance to remember. Seeing another alien might spark a memory."

"So the Gordanians are just out for a stroll while an alien they want captured is on the loose in their ship?" Raven asked. She didn't want to believe that this was happening, but kept her composure when talking to her friends.

"Raven, can you still connect with Starfire and get her memories back?" Robin asked. He sounded a little nervous, which was new. He was never nervous.

"I don't know, but I'll have to break the connection. Are you sure you're okay Robin?"

Robin hadn't been paying much attention, but snapped out of it when he heard the question, "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the smell in here is horrible. It's giving me a headache."

"Okay. I'm breaking the connection. Beastboy, don't make any noise."

"Why-," The connection snapped as Beastboy was in midsentence. He crossed his arms, wondering what she could mean, but as he looked over at Raven, he knew. She was meditating. He didn't want to, but he knew he would need to be quiet while she worked.

* * *

><p>Raven continued to meditate, but took a breath before searching for Starfire. She was already tired from keeping everyone's minds connected for so long, but she needed to at least try to get Starfire's to connect.<p>

She was shocked when she found Starfire. Starfire had finished talking to Blackfire and was walking down the hall, but that wasn't what bothered Raven. Starfire didn't give off any hint of emotions at all. She simply walked down the hall like there was nothing in the world at all.

That made it easier for Raven to get inside Starfire's mind. As she did though, she was suddenly bombarded with emotions, which threw her out. It took a minute before Raven could try again, and she saw why.

* * *

><p><strong>i really didnt do anything so far today...<strong>

**i put up the other chapter when i woke up, but i have plenty of time to put this up, so, here ya go.**

**next chapter is focused on Starfire. yep. Tell me what you think.**

**and ampersands are still awesome!**


	19. Chapter 19

Starfire's mind was buzzing. She wanted to kill the titans. She wanted to save them. She felt like it was her duty to help Blackfire, but she also felt like she had been betrayed. She wanted to know why she was on a Gordanian's ship more than anything.

Blackfire had told her that the Gordanians had offered their assistance to Tamaran, but Starfire wasn't sure anymore. The Gordanians looked at her as if she were scum. That didn't help Starfire at all. She didn't like when people looked at her like that. It made her uncomfortable, and more than anything, to her it was a sign of disrespect.

She had no trust for the Gordanians, but, as she walked through the ship's halls, she became scared of them. She feared seeing one near her, felt like she had been there before, but she didn't want to think about it. She hid her emotions as she talked to Blackfire about the prisoners.

"What will happen to the titans?" Starfire asked.

"There are a few Psions who want a few new species to experiment on. I'm sure they'll take a few humans," Blackfire said. She didn't really care about Starfire at this point. At any moment, she could betray her sister and she would be free to leave.

"But sister, the Psions are vicious. They show no mercy on their experiments and care nothing for other species' safety."

"Safety? Those titans are murderers and you care for their safety? This is why you were never good at fighting, Starfire."

Starfire looked slightly taken aback. She didn't care what happened to the titans. She would kill them right then if she could, but she was told by Blackfire that they would figure it out later. She was good at fighting. She had gotten better since…when?

"Go to your chamber. We will be departing soon," Blackfire finished before turning on her heels and walking away.

Starfire walked down the hall, still not betraying any emotion. She hated the Psions. She knew they were horrible. She knew she didn't want any creature to suffer through the torments they would use. She didn't know why she hated them though. They had never done anything to her. Right? Starfire had such a terrible feeling, that she walked right past her chamber and to the prisoners keep.

Being there made her nervous, but she didn't falter as she opened the door to Robin's cell. They smell hit her first, and she instantly knew it. It was used to cause hallucinations. Too much would easily kill any species, and Starfire covered her nose. She knew she had smelt it before. Somewhere far away, she had been made to smell this horrible stuff, and, when she awoke, she found she did not like what had happened.

She snapped out her pained reverie and looked at Robin, who seemed to have smelled a little too much. It was then that memories of this place flooded her, and she wanted to cry again. She had been there, in that exact place. She had been tortured. She had been lied to, but not by the titans. They had told her no lies, and she believed they had told her anything but the truth, "Friend Robin, I apologize for this."

He looked up, relaxation all over his face, "Starfire is that you? You should join me. How is it that the sky is so clear?" he asked, looking up.

Starfire followed his gaze for half a second before realizing he had smelled way too much. She grabbed his cape and pulled him out of the room, while Robin just laughed the whole time, looking at her like she was a circus clown. She closed the door and put a hand over his mouth, which, to her dissatisfaction, he licked before laughing as she glared at him.

"Be quiet. I do not wish Blackfire to know you are out of there." When he kept laughing, she said, "Friend, I do not wish for you to be subjected to those horrible experiments," and pulled on his cape again. This time he followed quietly, but couldn't help giggling at her.

They made it to her chamber without being noticed. Starfire pulled Robin in after her and set him on the bed, "Please, friend, you must snap out of it. I do not wish any harm to come to our friends."

"Huh? Oh, Starfire, when did you get here? Care to dance?"

Starfire just stared at him, "I fear you have had too much of that smell. You must not do anything you will regret. I will retrieve our friends and we must leave. Blackfire said we shall be departing shortly."

"Who's on fire?"

"No one friend. Please, take a nap. It will help. I will be back."

"Want to do a sing-a-long?"

"Uh…no."

Robin shrugged and flopped, face down on the hard metal, a sorry excuse for a bed. Starfire looked at him, hoping his state of idiocy would be over quickly. She left the room and tried to navigate through the halls, but ended up hopelessly lost.

She walked a little slower and let her thoughts collect themselves. She had been lied to by Slade and Blackfire. The titans were her friends. Like Blackfire had said, her parents were gone, but it had nothing to do with any of the titans. Galfore was ruling Tamaran. There was no invasion. She was friends with the titans. They were truly her friends. What she had done to them was wrong. She was going to fix it.

"Starfire! Are you okay?"

Starfire looked up, her hands glowing, "Who is there?"

"It's Raven. I need you to follow my instructions. How is Robin? He sounded…off when I was talking to him."

"Friend Raven! I do not understand, but I have left Robin in the room given to me. He is most out of sorts. I do not wish him to get in any trouble. Is there any way I can help you?"

"Starfire, take a deep breath. You don't have to talk. I can hear your thoughts right now. Keep walking down the hall."

Starfire did as she was told and came to a stop when there were two directions she could turn; "Turn left," Raven informed her. After a few more instructions, Starfire found her way to the hallway of clear cells, which her friends were in.

"Oh, friends, I will get you out of there," she said before grabbing the front of Raven's cell first, yanking it off and placing it slanted against the other cell, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Raven. Together they got the doors off the other cells and Beastboy and Cyborg were free.

"So, you remember us?" Beastboy asked, a little hesitantly. Starfire nodded, "You aren't going to attack us again, right? I would like a heads up next time."

Raven gave him a death glare before turning back to Starfire, "Where did you leave Robin? I need to fix his shoulder."

"I will take you to him," Starfire said quickly before turning and walking down the hall where she had come from.

Beastboy slowed to walk next to Raven, "So, she isn't going to attack us again?" Raven shook her head.

"I sense no trickery in her mind. She knows us this time."

Beastboy let out a sigh of relief as he joined Cyborg.

"So, Starfire, where's my arm?" Cyborg asked. He didn't like missing an arm, even if he could use the other almost as well.

"Oh. Everything is being kept in a different part of the ship. They didn't want any of you to use anything against them. I cannot get past them. We must fight the Gordanians guarding your weapons."

"So do we get Robin first?" Beastboy asked, slightly confused.

"Robin is…not able to fight. He is incapacitated." Raven covered Beastboy's mouth before he could say they should go get him from capacitated.

"Then Robin can wait. We need to get our stuff back. I'm sure he'll want his belt," it was Cyborg who spoke again, "So, where are we going, and how many butts do I have to kick?"

* * *

><p><strong>that kids is why you dont do drugs...<strong>

**yeah i felt like saying that. i hit a dead end in a few chapters so i wont be putting them up as quickly.**

**at least not until i fix that problem.**


	20. Chapter 20

Starfire crept down the hallway. She hadn't seen any Gordanians, but they could be anywhere. The other titans followed behind her quietly, while Beastboy scampered ahead as a mouse. He poked his head around the corner and turned back to his friends, giving a silent nod and continuing. Starfire had told them which way they would have to go, but she felt she needed to get Robin before he did something really stupid.

She turned down the hall, and split up from the titans. She saw a Gordanian, but she kept walking like she knew where she was going. Making it to her room without incident, she shut the door behind her and looked for Robin, who was no longer sitting on the bed. He was curled up in a corner of the room, messing with his fingers.

"Friend, are you better yet?"

Robin looked up and just stared at her for a second, his small smile immediately turning into a frown, "Who are you? Where am I? Where are my waffles!"

Starfire raised an eyebrow, "I fear you are only getting worse. Do not worry. It will go away eventually. Our friends are retrieving your belt and we must meet them. Can you understand what I am saying?"

Robin stood and snarled, leaping at her like she was his biggest enemy. Starfire grabbed his arms and pushed him back to the wall.

"I am sorry I am hurting you, but I believe that means no?"

Robin tried to push her off, but she just stared at his face, waiting for him to look her in the eyes. She knew every time he did, even with his mask on, she could tell.

"Robin, you must focus. Our friends' are-,"

"Doomed," said a voice at the door, "Did you really think I wouldn't have noticed my favorite prisoner was out of her cell?"

Starfire turned to see her sister at the door. A couple of Gordanians were behind her, holding those weird sticks which were making noises that Starfire didn't like. Robin stopped his protest and stared at Blackfire for a brief second before yelling, "Starfire! Get her off me! Help!" Starfire rolled her eyes as Blackfire replied.

"Of course Robin," and she aimed her starbolts at Starfire, who flipped Robin away from her so he wouldn't get hurt.

As Blackfire fired, so did Starfire. Starfire had the upper hand, but when Robin kicked her feet out from under her, she fell and was hit by the full force of Blackfire's power.

The next thing she knew, the Gordanians had her up against the wall, and were zapping her with their sticks. She knocked them away and tried to fire a starbolt at them, but one of the Gordanians grabbed her wrist and held it tight.

Robin stood a short distance away, cheering them on, "Yeah! Way to go Beastboy. Way to go Cyborg. Keep it up!"

Blackfire stood next to him, smiling evilly at her, "It seems I'll have to erase your memory again. Maybe I can erase Robin's. He could be a most amusing pet. And," she said leaning in toward Robin, "I don't think he'll mind one bit."

Robin looked at her and smiled, but it wasn't the dopey one he had only a few moments before. He looked devious this time. He grabbed Blackfire's hair and yanked it, making her stumble forward as he laughed. He grabbed her wrists and spun her around in a circle, singing, "Ring around the Rosie! Pocket full of Posey!"

"Oh dear," Starfire found herself saying while punching the Gordanian in the stomach. The other was already out of the room, probably trying to find reinforcements. She grabbed Robin's cape and spun him back as Blackfire tried to balance herself.

"Starfire, why are there two of you?" By this time Blackfire had rebalanced herself and was glaring at him, "Why do you look angry?"

"Friend now is not the time to explain. We must get to the others."

"You're not going anywhere! Guards!" Blackfire yelled. A Gordanian ran into the room. He must have been the one from earlier because he didn't have a stick, but he ran straight for Blackfire.

Beastboy changed into a tiger before pouncing on Blackfire, knocking her onto the ground. Right behind him was Raven, who focused on Robin, with an amused grin, "This is why he sounded funny?" Right behind her was Cyborg, who now pointed both cannons at Blackfire.

Starfire looked nervously at Raven, "I fear he has smelled too much of a bad smell. It will wear off, but he is acting most…strange."

Robin grinned at Raven, who was again sporting her cloak, "Hey, Batgirl! When did you get here and why are you blurry?"

Raven looked slightly confused, but said, "He'll have to get over that on his own, but I can fix his shoulder." She slowly walked towards him, as he was backed into a corner and didn't look like he would come out, "Robin, I'm not Batgirl. I'm Raven. I am going to help you, but you have to let me, okay?"

Robin's smile faded, but he took a step forward. Raven put her hand on his shoulder and felt the bones moving back into place, "Is that better?"

Robin nodded slightly before pointing to the fight going on in the room, "Why are Speedy and Green Lantern fighting Starfire?"

Raven rolled her eyes. Sadly, she couldn't help him get over his confusion, "I have no idea. Why don't you go talk to Starfire?" Robin shrugged and began walking to Blackfire, "I mean, the other Starfire," Raven continued, turning him so he would walk to the real Starfire while snapping his belt in place. At she could say he wouldn't lose it.

"Friend, why is he acting this way? Surely it cannot be all from the gas." Starfire asked Raven, who had wrapped her energy around Blackfire.

"I don't know. It's probably that the gas has the same effects as alcohol. Basically, he is being an idiot."

Beastboy had turned back to his human form and said, "I like him like this. Can we take some of that stuff home?" He earned another glare from Raven, which was joined by one from Starfire.

"This is not amusing! It is very dangerous to smell even a small amount, and I fear Robin was exposed to too much."

Beastboy shrugged and turned into a hummingbird to get closer to Blackfire, who had escaped Raven and was firing at Cyborg. Cyborg moved away from the attacks, and fired his own, knocking her back a few steps, just enough for Beastboy to swipe a tail under her and make her trip. He laughed as she did, but a few Gordanians must have heard all the noise because more were running down the hall, coming towards them.

It was Cyborg who stated the obvious, "We'll be trapped if we don't get outta here! Everyone into the hall. Starfire, make sure Robin stays put."

"But-," Starfire started.

"Just do it!" Cyborg said, pushing Blackfire out of the room. They all knew they would need Robin's help, but he wasn't able to even stop laughing at Starfire. Blackfire seemed to know this and smiled as she retaliated. Her attack was stopped by Raven, but all of the titans were tired, and she knew it.

Soon the Gordanians had them outnumbered five to one, and the titans were going to lose. Raven had put up a shield that covered the hallway, but it was weakening with each attack. She kept it up, and the other titans got a shot in whenever they could, but they knew it was useless. They couldn't fight with only the three of them, and with Starfire making sure Robin was okay, they were going to lose.

Starfire watched in dismay as the titans fought. Robin was trying to get her attention with some stupid joke, even one worse than Beastboy's usual ones, but she didn't move.

"Starfire? Starfire? Star? ? Hello? Starfire! Can you hear me? What's wrong? Can you hear me now? Are we there yet? Where are we going? Why won't you look at me? Starfire!"

Starfire had had enough. If she was the reason all of this was happening, she would have to fix it. She looked at Robin as he started laughing again and gave him a hug, just light enough to not hurt him, but he struggled out of her arms, "What are you doing?" he asked, "Where are we?"

"Are you sane again?"

"What are you talking about Starfire? I feel fine. Are you okay?"

"I fear I am not," she said as she walked out into the hall to join her friends. Raven had dropped the shield and the Gordanians were quickly advancing.

"Starfire, what are you-," Raven began.

"I will go with you if you leave my friends alone!" she yelled above the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>O snap! i forgot to put this up before, so, here it is!<strong>

**Poor Starfire. Why did she have to be so selfless? Why!**

**Will Robin finally snap out of it? What will happen to Starfire? **

**you might find out in the next chapter. might. **

**till then, review. please something more intelligent than update quickly...it gets old fast.**

**Thanks, and goodbye**


	21. Chapter 21

"Starfire! What are you doing?"

Starfire turned to Robin, who definitely had not gotten over his drug induced state, but still looked confused none the less.

"Friends, you must leave. I will not permit any more harm to come to you."

All of the titans stopped their attacks and stared at her. The Gordanians didn't stop for very long, but Starfire walked in front of her friends and repeated her statement. The Gordanians were about to strike again, but Blackfire held up a hand and they put down their weapons.

"Good, Starfire. Will you try to escape?"

Starfire looked down, trying to avoid her friends' gaze, "No. I surrender on the terms that my friends leave, and that they are safe from harm. I will not escape."

"But, Starfire," Robin said, coming out of the cell, his head slightly clearer, "Why?"

Starfire turned to Robin for a brief second, "This is how it must be." Then she turned to Raven, "Make sure Robin is safe and take care of Silkie for me. I will miss you all."

And with that, she walked towards her sister, leaving her friends behind. They just stared as Robin ran up and hugged her.

"You'll be fine," he whispered, and that made her smile. She loved how Robin could be so sure of things, even though he was practically drunk. She hugged him back, but had to let go after a few seconds. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done, but she had to do another really hard thing; walk towards the Gordanians and her sister knowing she would be tortured for as long as she lived, which hopefully wasn't long.

A couple Gordanians met Starfire half way and grabbed her arms. She turned and gave her friends a half smile as she was walked out of sight.

"What do we do with the humans?" One of the Gordanians asked.

Blackfire looked over the remaining titans, "The Psions will not take weak specimens. Stuff them in a pod and send them back to earth. I would like to talk with my sister before we depart."

The titans looked at Blackfire in disbelief. She was going to let them go? Even Robin seemed to snap out of it for a second, but couldn't keep a straight face for very long before he broke out into laughter.

"Okay. I don't like this Robin," said Beastboy, remembering what he had said before.

The Gordanians lead them to one of the escape pods and poked them in with their sticks. The titans knew it was worthless to fight, but still tried to resist the insistent shoving. Robin seemed to slowly be coming to, but he would randomly start laughing or say a stupid joke. Even Beastboy was sick of him. The coordinates were set for earth, and they were sent on their way, no matter how much they disliked it.

* * *

><p>Starfire looked around at her all too familiar cell. The bones that had been there since who knows when were still sitting in the same spot. The color of the walls was the same. The amount of room was the same. Everything was so much the same that it hurt. The only differences were the size of the door, which she had broken last time. It was now thicker than before, and there was more light. It was only a tiny bit, but it was so much more than before. The other was that she wasn't wearing the cuffs that weighed a ton.<p>

She remembered everything as if it had happened only the day before. All the yelling, the fighting, the screaming of the other prisoners. She could hear it, but she knew she would be the only prisoner on this ship. This time, there would be no chance for escape. She knew it, and had agreed not to try. If her friends were safe, she would suffer a hundred times more.

She sat on the floor with her head in her hands, glad that the smell was gone, but looked up when the door opened, revealing Blackfire, smirking at her.

"Why so down Starfire? Your friends are safe. You don't have to wear any of the prisoners clothing, and you get a choice."

Starfire looked slightly confused at that part, "What?"

Blackfire rolled her eyes, "I don't usually do this, but since you'll suffer either way, I am going to let you decide. Do you want me to erase your memories again or not? You will forget your friends, what you have been through, even me if you want. Otherwise, you will be tormented with the past. It's your choice this time."

Starfire closed her eyes, thinking everything over. If she forgot, she wouldn't have to worry about her friends. She would forget about Earth, what had led up to her escape, and that she even had friends. But, "It did not work last time. I remembered everything."

Blackfire shrugged. She had her hands behind her back, not worried that Starfire would hurt her, "You weren't exposed to the frequency long enough. That's why you could remember so quickly."

"Frequency?"

Blackfire rolled her eyes again, "I knew you would be at the mall, so I tried to erase your memory there with a sound frequency that only Tamaranians can hear. It was destroyed since you decided to fight it. Thanks for breaking it, by the way. It's just another thing I owe the Gordanians."

Starfire looked slightly confused, "But you said you could erase Robin's memory as well."

"Of course. There's one only humans can hear. The frequencies are close, so it would be easy to change. Your decision?"

Starfire looked down, "I do not wish to forget my friends again."

Blackfire turned to leave, "Suit yourself."

The room was once again filled with darkness. Starfire curled up in a ball in the corner and began to cry. The only happy thought she could think of was that her friends were safe.

* * *

><p>Robin woke up in the med bay. He looked around the room. He had almost forgotten what it looked like. Now, he was lying on one of the beds, while the others were looking at him with sad expressions. He sat up and Raven put a hand on his shoulder.<p>

He remembered that it was broken not that long before, but what happened during that time? He remembered the horrible smell, then Starfire hugging him, then nothing.

"I'm sorry about making you fall asleep. You just wouldn't shut up, and we were all getting annoyed," Raven said.

"What? What happened? Where's Starfire?"

"She's gone," Beastboy said. He looked especially sad, "She saved us."

"But-,"

"Robin, get some rest. I don't think that drug's worn off yet," Cyborg spoke up.

"What drug?"

"We'll tell you later. You need to rest."

"No," Robin replied, standing, "If something's wrong with Starfire-,"

"How much of yesterday do you remember?" It was Beastboy. He looked as tired and confused as the others, "I mean, really."

Robin thought for a second, "I remember bits and pieces. The last thing was hugging Starfire."

The titans looked at each other and back at Robin, "Sit down," Raven finally said.

He did as he was told and Raven told him everything, how he was being an idiot, to Starfire getting her memories back, to saving them all by sacrificing herself.

"So, how do we find her?" is what he asked when Raven finished.

It was Cyborg who replied, "We don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>okay, now that i have this chapter up, i should tell you.<strong>

**i will not be able to post for a few days because of school.**

**sadly i have to go and cant stay because i have a bunch of tests (bleh)**

**by the end of the week, the next chapter will be up. Til then, please review. the button should be right under these letters...**

**so click away!**


	22. Chapter 22

Robin wouldn't believe it. There had to be a way to find her, "Cyborg, did you run a scan on their ship?"

Cyborg looked slightly nervous, "There was no time. My arm was gone most of the time. We were fighting the rest. Sorry man."

Robin looked like he was ready to explode, which he was. Luckily, Raven stopped him, "I don't think yelling will help at all. We just have to wait."

Robin bit his tongue. He knew Raven was right, but still. If Starfire was gone, he would have to find her, "What will we be waiting for? If she went willingly, she won't come back here, or even try to contact us!" Robin could feel his voice picking up, "Who knows what'll happen to her! Cyborg, get the T-ship ready. We have to find Starfire."

The rest of the team just lowered their heads. They knew it was pointless to argue with Robin, and if they didn't do anything, he would, and he would probably get hurt while doing it.

"Robin, why don't you go back to bed? I'll tell you when Cyborg's done." Raven had started getting a headache the moment he woke up and didn't want it to continue, "We're all pretty tired."

"Fine," Robin said, standing up, "I'm going to my room." He left to head to his room.

"He needs to calm down. Cyborg, take your time. We all need to rest."

* * *

><p>Cyborg nodded and left the room with a simple goodbye. He wasn't going to the ship though. He checked his arm for the scan of the Gordanians' ship. It would be near impossible to find without it. Robin would just have to wait for him to get a lock on the coordinates. Until then, Starfire would need to wait too.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Beastboy asked Raven. He was sitting on one of the beds, just watching the scene play out for once.<p>

"You can patrol the city if you want. You could check the scanners, get some sleep, eat, or play videogames. I don't really care. So long as you leave me alone."

"Oh."

"Goodbye," Raven said as she left the room, leaving Beastboy contemplating his options. If he patrolled the city, he might get to do something interesting. He hardly ever got to fight villains by himself. He usually patrolled with Starfire or Cyborg. He sighed before opening the window closest to him and changing into a bird, knowing he would have plenty of time to think while flying above the city.

Raven had gone straight to her room to meditate. Her headache only seemed to be getting worse though. All of the titans were worried about Starfire. She could tell that even though Robin was definitely being the most forward about it, the others had the same amount of worry. And why wouldn't they be worried? Starfire was really the one who kept the team together. If she was gone, what would become of the Teen Titans?

* * *

><p>Beastboy flew around the city. Nothing was going on. It was just one of those days when every villain had something better to do than annoy the titans. It didn't happen often, but right now Beastboy didn't like it. He needed something to do. He stopped at the pizza place and ordered a couple of pizzas to go. He would just go back to the tower if there was nothing to do.<p>

His ears pricked up as he heard a scream. It was far off, but close enough for Beastboy. He told them to keep the pizzas warm and he would be right back. He flew away, finding the source of the scream at the park a few blocks away. It looked like Adonis was picking on a few girls. Beastboy flew overhead and changed into a bear as he dropped onto the armor clad boy. At least he now had something to do.

* * *

><p>Robin paced in his room. He tried to get his thoughts together, but he couldn't. Something wouldn't let him. It was like he was completely forgetting something he was supposed to remember. Raven had told him to get some rest, but he couldn't sleep. He wouldn't be able to until Starfire was back. All of the titans knew it. That was why they didn't protest when he had gone to his room.<p>

He sat at his desk for a while, banging his head on the wood, but stopped after a few minutes. Usually he would drown himself in work, but there was nothing to do. He couldn't even clean his room. He thought about moving everything around, but there was no use in that. He could train. That sounded like a better idea, but he didn't want to do that either. He could go to the file room, but he had already fixed them for the fifth time that month.

Finally, he fell onto his bed and took off his belt. He did the only thing he could think of to do to pass the time: he dumped everything out of his belt and counted one by one to see what he needed more of. He tossed everything lazily into piles as he counted, only being gentle with the explosives.

He would need to get a few more birdarangs, several smoke pellets, and a tracker. He usually checked his belt every few days, but he hadn't used a tracker in weeks. That puzzled him for a second, but he grabbed the tracking devise that was sitting next to him; he had just taken it out of his belt. Sure enough, the tracker was on, but he couldn't tell where it was.

He laid back and stared at the ceiling, letting his mind ponder a few things. The others had said that after they got their stuff back, Raven gave Robin his belt back. He doubted Raven would have gone through his belt long enough to find the trackers, though. He could find them and put one on someone as if he was holding it the whole time, and not even be noticed.

They also confirmed what he said about hugging Starfire. He only remembered once, but they said she hugged him twice. He didn't remember putting a tracker on Starfire, but…maybe. They also said that he had whispered something to her, which he couldn't remember, and none of them heard.

He checked the device again. It definitely wasn't on earth. He jumped up, unsettling the piles of weapons that somehow managed to fit in his belt. Smiling, and almost forgetting his belt, he raced to the common room and hooked up the tracker to the TV to get a bigger screen. Sure enough, when the map was shown, and he changed it so it wasn't showing earth, he could see a little red dot blinking in the far corner of the screen.

If he could have smiled any wider, he would have. He was such a genius that he had placed a tracker on Starfire without even realizing it. It also struck him as creepy, but he would think about that later. He used his communicator and called the titans in for a meeting.

He was met with a monotone okay from Raven, a surprised 'I'll be right there' from Cyborg, and an even more surprised 'Give me a minute. I have to drop off an idiot at jail and get my pizzas' from Beastboy. That last one was hardly noticed by Robin, but when he thought about it, he was only slightly confused.

After a few minutes, the three titans were sitting on the couch, eating pizza while Robin told them about the tracker.

"So, you put a tracker on Starfire? You couldn't remember doing it? Do you know how much of a stalker you are!" Beastboy laughed from his spot on the couch, "We knew you had a crush on her, but really?"

Robin's face turned red, but he smiled as Cyborg hit Beastboy on the back of the head, "It's weird, but it'll work. We can get the ship ready and hook up the tracker in a few minutes."

"Why isn't it ready now?" Robin asked.

Cyborg looked a little sheepish, "Well…um…I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"It doesn't matter," Cyborg mumbled as he crossed his arms. Robin gave him a strange look, but let it go. He was just happy that they would be able to find Starfire.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, i wasnt able to post this until now. I was busy doing nothing. <strong>

**I have STAR tests over the next 2 weeks, so dont expect me to update quickly. **

**I just needed to put this one up or else i would feel bad cuase i said i would put it up by the end of the week. So there.**

**I didnt want them to be doing almost nothing for a few chapters, but pretend this is a couple of days later, kay. i didnt want to write it to be long and boring.**

**Please review, it makes me happy (not like the song. that annoys me) and helps me focus on writing. Chow. Doesnt that mean goodbye? because i say it to people and if not they probably think i'm wierd. I am, but still...always something on my mind and a question waiting to be answered.**

**so chow again!**


	23. Chapter 23

Starfire struggled to sit up. She had been alone for a few days now. That didn't bother her. What bothered her was that the door was opening again. She expected to see another of those horrible Gordanians, looking for some way to pass the time. She could feel bruises all over her body from the monsters, yet she couldn't fight them away.

She didn't know if it was because she had too much pride to go back on her word or that she hoped her friends would come to save her, even though she knew it was impossible. When she was alone was the only time she would let a single tear fall, never in front of them. They didn't have the right to see her cry. She wouldn't let them see.

At the door was Blackfire, looking as annoyed as ever, with a hand on her hip, staring at Starfire. Starfire found her voice enough to say, "Sister?" before putting her hands in her lap and looking up through half lidded eyes.

Blackfire rolled her eyes and said, "Who else? You look terrible. I hope the Gordanians keep you in one piece until we get to the Citadel. They don't want their new servant to die on the job, and I can't leave until you are theirs."

Starfire bit her lip. She had been doing that a lot recently and could taste blood, but she didn't care anymore, "I believe I will make it there. You may leave at anytime."

Blackfire's eyes glowed for a second before she said, "I wish I could. You really are more trouble that you're worth aren't you? Such a shame," and she left, leaving Starfire filled with darkness again.

Starfire took a deep breath and crouched back against the wall, filling her head with thoughts of her friends so she wouldn't be lonely. She couldn't remember them so clearly anymore. She knew the names, but the faces were slightly distorted. How long had it been? Days or weeks? Would she ever see them again? How would she recognize them if she was beginning to forget already? Surely she would see them again. They wouldn't give up on her. Robin wouldn't. Starfire hugged her knees, which ached and were covered in bruises thanks to the last Gordanian to visit, and let a tear fall.

* * *

><p>Cyborg had control of the ship for now. He didn't need as much sleep as the others anyway, not in the same way, and everyone else needed to sleep. He and Robin had hooked up the tracker to the T-ship, and he had gotten it ready to travel. He wasn't sure how much longer they could go anymore, though.<p>

They had been sitting in the ship for a couple of days now. Kid Flash and Jinx were back in the city, keeping an eye on things while they were gone, not that that was a good or bad thing exactly. Cyborg just didn't want to see what the tower would look like if they forgot to feed Silkie. It wouldn't be good. He had reminded them a dozen times and even given them a list, but he had a feeling Kid Flash wasn't the type to have a great long term memory. Jinx probably wouldn't remember either, which was one of the reasons he thought they should just wait for another honorary titan to come, but, according to Robin, there was no time to wait.

They had the Herald give them a head start into space, but it was still taking a long time to get closer to the little red dot on the tracker. Not to mention the Titans were getting antsy and needed to move before they went crazy. Beastboy had resulted in changing into a fly and doing laps around his pod. Raven had been meditating most of the time, but was usually reading a book after she saw Beastboy was asleep. Cyborg had his mike off every now and then, looking at the scans. He even looked at the video from the mall again, this time seeing the black haired devil known as Blackfire in a seat in the corner of the room. He scowled, knowing he should have paid more attention, and focused on the girl the next few times he watched it, noting she was holding something in her hand, and trying to be discrete by not looking directly at Starfire as she passed by. He began trying to memorize the interior of the ship she was being held in. It would take forever, but he didn't want to rely on his arm the entire time in case it came off again.

Robin, well, he hadn't done much of anything. He would talk with the other titans and check their location on the scanner, ask estimated time until they found the ship, and sleep when he got his answer. The team was glad that he was getting some sleep. According to Raven he was getting more tense than usual when he was awake, and he now focused on what ifs. What if Starfire couldn't be found? What if the tracker malfunctioned? What if, what if, what if. It was all they were hearing from him, and it was not a good sign if it came from the boy wonder himself.

Beastboy yawned and turned into a cat so he could stretch better. He put on his mike and started talking to Cyborg, "Dude, where are we?"

Cyborg looked up from the scan, noticed Beastboy, and turned the mike back on, "What was that BB?"

Beastboy looked tired, "I asked where we are." He yawned again before laying back in the seat as much as he could.

Cyborg checked the scanner, "It could be a while before we can see anything. At least we're closer than we were yesterday."

"Dude, I'm sick of this! Can we go home? I don't wanna give up on Star as much as anyone else, but seriously, how do we know if she's even…you know."

Cyborg just sighed, "We can't give up. She needs us, and you better hope Robin isn't awake, or he might kill ya for thinking that grass stain."

"He's asleep," another voice came over the speaker. It was Raven. She was watching the boys intently from her pod, just listening. She didn't want to get involved in this conversation, but she needed to make sure that they didn't say anything they could regret. Especially in front of Robin.

"When did you-?" Beastboy began, but Raven beat him to it.

"I can't sleep. We're getting close. I can tell. Starfire is alive from what I sense, but who knows how long that'll last."

"How far away is she?" Cyborg asked, looking at the scanner again.

"I don't know. I've been connected with her enough so it's easier to find her over a wider range, but I don't know how far away she is."

"Umm…" Beastboy began.

"I don't know if this thing is tracking feet, meters, miles, or light years," Cyborg said. He had his face down, looking at the scanner, watching the little red dot move slightly closer to the ship.

"It can't be light years," Raven replied, "but it could be-,"

"Dudes?" Beastboy said, trying to get their attention.

"Not now Beastboy," Cyborg said, continuing talking to Raven.

Beastboy could feel the shadow move over him and began shouting, "Dudes! This is important!"

"What is so important?" Raven asked, glaring back at Beastboy, who was staring somewhere.

"Is that the ship we're looking for?" he asked, pointing to the massive ship that was now looming over them. It was an ugly red brown that they instantly recognized as the Gordanian's ship. When they looked up, they could see the windows of the control room closing in on them.

"They haven't spotted us yet," Raven said, sensing the Gordanians inside, "And Starfire's in there."

"Who wants to wake up Robin?" Cyborg asked, maneuvering the ship so it wasn't in line of sight, "Cause, it isn't gonna be me."

"Not it!" Beastboy yelled, making the other titans take off their mikes for a second.

"I'll do it then," Raven said, "But he isn't going to be happy. Cyborg, find a way inside so Robin won't yell at us to hurry up."

Cyborg used his cybernetic eye to scan the ship's exterior, while checking his scan to find the garbage hatch. He found it on the backside of the ship, where a lot of lasers were. Now, they would just have to wait.

"How do we know the inside isn't a bunch of gears that'll crunch us when we get in? Or maybe they have giant mechanical sharks that they use to munch up the trash! Dudes that'd be so cool! Well, not for us. But it would be so cool. What if they had-," Beastboy kept talking as Cyborg turned off his mike. When Beastboy realized this, he crossed his arms and made a sad face.

"Oh no. Did I turn off his microphone again?" he asked sarcastically.

Raven showed a hint of a smile, but her face was quickly back to being expressionless, "You shouldn't have lied to Robin about getting the scan of the ship. He will find out, and he won't be happy. Having good intentions means nothing to him right now."

Cyborg looked a little sheepish, and Beastboy was watching the scene curiously, not knowing what was being said, "How long did you know?"

"Since you lied to him. Your heart rate increases when you lie. It wasn't hard to figure out. I guess he was too tired to notice, but it was written all over your face."

Cyborg shivered a little. Even after so long, Raven could still scare him. He turned on Beastboy's microphone again so he wouldn't be alone as the temperature seemed to drop, "Can you wake up Robin now?"

"He's already awake," Raven said monotonously. Cyborg cast a glance at the front pod and saw a hand waving back and forth at him over the seat.

"Woops."

"What's going on?" Beastboy asked.

Now Robin chimed in, "Oh, nothing. Cyborg just lied to us and Raven got him to admit it. Thanks Raven."

Raven smiled. She had already told Robin, expecting him to explode from the thought of being lied too, but he just shook it off. She knew it was no big deal, just a way to mess with the boys. Maybe now they would leave her alone.

"Dude…" Beastboy said, a little skeptical, "That's just…really? You lied to Robin? And he believed you? And Raven ratted you out?" Now he looked at Raven, a grin spread across his face, "Way to go Rae! How'd you know? Well, duh, but seriously. Wait, Robin isn't yelling…Is that a bad thing?"

Raven gave a small smile before telling the changeling not to call her Rae and Robin spoke again, "I'm not yelling, because I'm having such a good time thinking up ways to torture him during training from now on. You better be waking up early when we get home, Cyborg, because there will be a ton of extra work for you."

Cyborg went sour faced, but the others all laughed.

"Cyborg, when are they gonna dump the trash?" Beastboy finally asked.

Cyborg looked a little unsure, "Uh…That'd be something you should ask the Gordanians when we get inside. I have no clue, but, when they open the hatch, we'll be ready."

"Good," Robin said, "Starfire's waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry i havent updated for a while. not that long compared to other stories i've read, but long enough to make me feel like i need to put one up.<strong>

**I even made it longer than the other chapters! Yay for trying.**

**Sadly, i think the story cant be dragged out any further for two reasons.**

**1. it's been long enough. Either they fight or die soon.**

**2. Sad to say, i'm losing interest in the story. It happens all the time, but it's one reason i havent put up a chapter lately.**

**Dont worry, i wont give up! I'm taking this story to the end! No matter how i feel about it!**

**This is a long note at the bottom, longer than usual anyway...by the way, before i forget, i should explain something.**

**DO NOT ASK ABOUT WHERE THEY GO TO THE BATHROOM... BECAUSE NOT EVEN I KNOW THAT! IT'S ONE OF THOSE THINGS THAT JUST GOES UNEXPLAINED. K?**

**i should be able to write and post the next chapter soon. Bye, and thanks for waiting patiently and for reviewing, it still makes me smile when i read the reviews!**

**Chow.**


	24. Chapter 24

Let's just say they had to wait a while for the Gordanians to dump the trash. In fact it took until the ship hooked with another, which had taken forever. The titans were bored and antsier than usual, waiting for a chance to get into the ship, but Robin had enough sense to not ask about it. He was waiting as patiently as the others, which confused them to no end.

Raven was the first to figure it out, but she didn't want to tell the others while he was listening. Robin didn't want to see what the Gordanians had done to Starfire. He would rather hurt them first, then save her, so he wouldn't try to hurt them even more. It wasn't like they were innocent, but he couldn't just go around killing everyone that messed with the team. It wasn't befitting.

Of course he was ripping out his hair when he saw the trash start coming out of the now opened hatch. Cyborg steered the ship through the debris to where they would have to get out, which was a large platform that the Gordanians would use to through trash into a pit that would hold it until the hatch would open.

Robin was the first out of his pod. He was about to run off to find the first Gordanian he could, but Raven stopped him; "Shouldn't we have a plan instead of running off and checking all the wrong places?"

"We need to find Starfire," he replied, but Raven was in his head now.

"And we will, but now we have to worry about what was on the other ship. And don't even think of going anywhere by yourself."

Robin sighed, "Raven's right." Cyborg and Beastboy gave him a confused look, and he guessed they hadn't heard, "We need a plan. We need to find out what is on that second ship."

Cyborg tapped something into his arm, "I have the diagnostics for this ship. The loading dock is on the other side. The cell Starfire was being held in is in that direction," he said, pointing while still looking down, "We can probably find her and disable the ship at the same time if we split up."

"Cyborg, Beastboy, disable the ship. Raven and I will get Starfire and bring her here." Before Cyborg could protest, Robin continued, "Raven can sense if we're getting close to Starfire. You can find the control room and Beastboy is good at destroying important things. I'm sure he can figure out which controls are important."

"Sweet!" Beastboy yelled, "I get to destroy the ship!" then he stopped to think for a second, "What do you mean I'm good at destroying important things?"

Cyborg began counting on his fingers, "The five game controllers, our second waffle iron, dozens of movies, my computer. Do I need to continue?" Beastboy crossed his arm and mumbled something. He hated when Cyborg did that.

"We don't want to alert the Gordanians. If they see us, it will be like last time," Raven said. And with that, Beastboy turned into a mouse and looked at Cyborg, who pointed in one direction, and Beastboy scampered down the hall to see if anyone was coming.

Robin nodded to Raven and she surrounded them both with dark energy and the disappeared through the wall. They ended up in one of the halls that Raven had checked for Gordanians. Since there were none, she walked in front, scanning with her soul self ahead and behind.

Robin walked right behind her, trying not to ask if she could sense Starfire. Suddenly, Raven flipped her cloak over him and disappeared down another hall. Robin was weightless in the dark energy, and wobbled as he landed again. He could never get used to that. Raven, still looking both ways said that something was walking down the hall they were just in, but she moved them closer to Starfire.

Robin could feel Raven in his mind again, "Starfire is in one of the rooms down the next hall, but I sense Gordanians too, and she doesn't feel like she usually does. I think they're moving her to the other ship!"

"Then we'll have to stop them!" Robin thought back to her, pulling a bird-a-rang out of his belt and starting forward. Raven put a hand out to stop him, and pushed him closer to the wall as a Gordanian passed the hall. It didn't see them as it passed, but it did stop for a second and almost look straight at them. It kept walking though, completely ignoring them.

"This is bad," Raven said. Robin just looked at her.

"What?"

"He saw us, but I was in his mind and told him to keep walking and ignore us. The bad thing is what they did to Starfire. She won't last much longer if I can't heal her."

* * *

><p>Beastboy, now in the form of a Gordanian, walked down one of the halls, right passed a group of Gordanians. They were saying something about Starfire from what Beastboy understood. He was a little far away to get every word. But what he did hear, he didn't like.<p>

The Gordanians were calling her all sorts of names that were just wrong in every way. He almost stopped, but Cyborg was a few halls down, waiting for him to return with information. Beastboy wasn't usually one to listen to orders completely, but he knew how important his job was, even if he just had to walk around and count.

They had already made most of the way to the control room, thanks in part to Beastboy checking the halls instead of just going and hoping they wouldn't be seen. Cyborg had his eyes down most of the time, making sure they were going in the right direction, but would stop and hide when Beastboy squeaked.

Beastboy had counted more than a dozen more guards walking around. He guessed this is where they were when they had tried saving Star the first time. The second ship had let more troops come on board this ship, making it almost impossible for Cyborg to walk through the halls.

Beastboy knew he would have to go ahead without his friend, even though he had no clue what he was looking for. He was given very specific instructions. Get to the control room, then shut off any cameras and disable the main units, whatever that meant. Beastboy figured he could just chew through a bunch of wires and wait for the response that usually meant something was wrong.

Cyborg had gone back to the ship and stayed there, waiting for any alert or signal that he was needed. He figured Beastboy would forget where to go, so he had shown him the map on his arm several times, trying to imbed it in his memory. Beastboy knew where to go, there was no way he wouldn't after being shown a dozen times, but Cyborg was still anxious and nervous about getting the call from him. It was only a matter of time.

Beastboy turned down a few more halls, trying to remember which door led to the control room, and, silently wishing he had x-ray vision. The Gordanians were really starting to bother him, but he kept his cool and tried to ignore it. When he saw there was nothing in the hall, he changed back into a mouse and scampered across the hall, squeezing under the nearest door, and quickly running to try another. That was not the room to look into. Too many things with sharp points.

Many of the rooms he tried were like that, everything sharp and clean, except for one room that he tried to forget. He was sure that what covered the knives and needles in there was blood, but did not want to know whose blood it was.

When he finally did find the control room, Beastboy saw a familiar face. Blackfire was sitting lazily in a seat next to the captains, her face resting on the palm f her hand as she sighed in boredom at the Gordanian next to her. Beastboy silently laughed. He had never seen her anything but focused and sure of herself, never bored.

He scampered to the control panels, luckily not being seen, and looked at what he would have to figure out. It wasn't good. Every wire was the same color, length, and were not labeled. This could take a while, and he couldn't call Cyborg. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola peoples. I'm almost done with my last test. Yay! They give us way too much time for 33 questions for biology...I was so bored, but i did finish my book...then started another because i have had it for a few weeks and not opened the cover til today. Ive been busy. usually i read nonstop, but i havent lately. <strong>

**Plus i was reading the other book for extra credit. Not TO2C. I would never read that again. ever! i'm through! I was reading a book called Farewell to Manzanar. it's pretty good. it's about Japanese internment camps during WWI. Now i'm reading Bloodlines. Vampire Academy... Dont judge if you dont like. i got sucked into them a few years ago. Surprisingly interesting. Amazingly funny and awkward. **

**Anyways, i'm rambling again. i feel like dancing! O! before i forget...why didnt anyone tell me i was spelling chow wrong? I looked it up and the corredt spelling is Ciao. And it's italian...i think. Me thinks i need to look that up again. i dont know why i feel like typing so much right now. Guess i would usually split this up between chapters, but i havent had much time to write in between boredom and living. now i feel like i am being conceded. i am telling you all this when you probably dont care. No probably, unless you like learning more about people, cuz that is a good excuse to read other people's words straight from them. Unless...I'm not me! Is that even remotely possible? If i'm not me then who is? Me and i are not the same? What does that make you and they and i'm confusing myself...**

**Back to the story! I want to try to make it to 30 chapters. So...we'll see. it might become like a weekly thing to put these up. i dont know yet. Me thinks i need to shut up soon. **

**I have a question! This is absolutely pointless and youve probably heard a couple before, but...**

**If electricity comes from electrons, does morality come from morons?**

**If a cat always lands on its feet, and buttered bread always lands butter side down, what would happen if you tied buttered bread on top of a cat?**

**If the #2 pencil is the most popular, why's it still #2?**

**and, because i dont want to ask so many right now...**

**Why is an alarm clock going "off" when it actually turns on?**

**these have been, stupid questions that noone cares about. i found them on google. Seriously. go to stupid questions. They are funny!**

**CIAO. i spelled that right this time. **


	25. Chapter 25

Beastboy had chewed through five wires, but the Gordanians in charge of the controls didn't seem to be having any problems. At all. He was beginning to wonder if he would have to personally ask which wires were important. Finally, he did hear them speak, but it wasn't in English, and, since he wasn't a Gordanian, he couldn't understand any of the words. He just gave a sigh-if you can do that as a mouse-and pawed his way to the next wire. One of them had to be of some significance if they were there.

* * *

><p>Cyborg scanned the room once more. There was always a chance a Gordanian could show up. The ship was safely placed on the platform in the room, but it was where anyone who decided to walk in could see. Plus, this room was where they threw away garbage, so it didn't smell too nice. He wasn't the happiest camper as he leaned against the T-ship, waiting for the inevitable call from Beastboy. Needless to say, he wasn't really expecting to hear one of the doors across the room to slowly open.<p>

* * *

><p>Raven walked through the door to Starfire's cell and pulled Robin after her. She was instantly at Starfire's side, assessing the scratches and sores along the poor girl. Robin blushed when he saw that her clothes were almost completely shredded and unclipped his cape to cover her better.<p>

Starfire's eyes fluttered open and she murmured something that neither Raven nor Robin could catch. Robin was about to question her, but the door slid open revealing two extremely large Gordanians. At the exact same time, an alarm went off.

Everything was flashing red from the alarms lights as Robin fought the two Gordanians. Raven kept a close eye on the fight, but was busy healing some of the major bruises and cuts on Starfire.

Starfire was completely unconscious by the time the fight was over and the Gordanians were out cold. Robin ran back to the girls and picked up Starfire as Raven stood up. "What's the alarm for?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we need to leave. Call Cyborg and tell him to get ready."

"And Beastboy?" Raven asked. She actually expected that the whole thing was because of Beastboy making a stupid mistake, but she didn't say anything as Robin told her that he would be fine.

Raven flipped up her communicator and called Cyborg. He showed up on the screen, but was motioning for her to not say anything. Cyborg turned his arm so she could get a view of the Gordanian dumping some trash into an incinerator. He must have been hiding somewhere, but Raven hadn't seen anything that could even be thought of as a hiding place in there, but then she wondered why Cyborg was even there.

As soon as the Gordanian was gone, Cyborg turned back to the screen, "What's up Rae? Are you guys alright?"

"Starfire's unconscious, but we need to leave. Do you know what alarm that was? Where's Beastboy and why are you back there?"

"He's in the control room, but he hasn't talked to me for a while. I couldn't make it through the halls without being spotted, and hurry up. I don't know how much longer it'll take before these things realize I'm here."

Raven just nodded and shut off the communicator before turning to Robin, "I can't phase all of us through the wall while she's like that. You'll have to carry her and I'll take care of any Gordanians."

Robin nodded and followed Raven through the halls, while Starfire tried to say something. She kept slipping in and out of consciousness, but she knew that her friends were there.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, a mouse Beastboy had chewed through another dozen or so wires before the alarm went off. He put his tiny paws over his ears before realizing that his work was almost done. He poked his head out of a tiny hole in the circuit board, and watched as the Gordanians panicked and Blackfire got up to leave. She didn't look like she was in a hurry, but everyone else was screaming and running around. All the while, the red lights flashed and something was being called over a loudspeaker.<p>

Beastboy, figuring this was his queue, scampered underneath the door and didn't bother staying hidden as he changed into a cheetah and raced through the halls. Beastboy shifted into a Gordanian long enough to catch the last bit of a sentence which only made him shift back into a human and call his friends. Cyborg and Raven both answered their communicators at the same time.

"Dudes! I think…the ship is gonna…self destruct!" He yelled, out of breath but still running as fast as he could.

"Robin caught that," Raven said, "Meet at the T-ship and we need to get out of here."

Raven hung up but Cyborg was shaking his head, "When I said destroy the ship, I didn't mean make it blow up. How much time do we have? I'll get the ship ready but you need to hurry your butt back here."

"Gotcha!" Beastboy said, changing so he could understand the noise in the loudspeakers, then back to say, "We have five minutes!" before pocketing his communicator and changing into a cheetah to finish his run.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Summer is here and I have more homework. I'm not kiding at all. This is what i get for taking hard classes. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up because i will be doing my work...maybe. It's just 2 long books, a few essays, and a bunch of work with the books. Yeah. So we'll see, but i have been slowly working on this for a while, then finished this last night but havent had time to put it up til now. <strong>

**Just in case, have a great summer. Unless you dont want to. I'm cleaning my room, which has turned into a 3 day process. My mom went to some other state and left me here until monday. Talk about a fun vacation, especially since she left the day school got out, and left with her boyfriend, but hey. They can go anywhere and do anything they want so long as i dont have to go with them. But i will have to go the next trip to visit, even if i dont want to. Life is hard when you dont want to leave your computer. Ciao**


End file.
